


No Regrets

by VampAmber



Series: No Regrets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxious Dean, Asexual Spectrum, Body Modification, Caring Castiel, Coming Untouched, Complete, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Feminization, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gender Identity, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, Lots of Crying, Lots of Sex, M/M, Made up medical stuff, Mating Bites, Medical Procedures, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean, Oral Sex, Protective Castiel, Protective Sam, Rimming, Scenting, Shower Sex, Smut, Transformation, Vaginal Fingering, alpha becoming an omega, alpha physically becoming an omega, alpha/alpha is bad in this world, descriptions of genitalia changing, first heat, secondary gender change, secondary gender transitioning, sex change (kind of), truemates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: As far as Dean is concerned, Cas is perfect in every single way. Except one. Cas is an alpha, just like Dean, and thanks to their alpha biology, it's almost impossible for them to be together, even though they're truemates.No matter how much they research or what they try, nothing seems to cover up thewrong scentthat comes from two alphas being so close for so long. Until Dean finds out about a new medical procedure that'll make him genetically an omega.But, as with many things that Dean does, he hadn't really thought this through very well. The transition from alpha to omega is... difficult to say the least. Not exactly painful, but every time he turns around there's some new bit of awkwardness he has to deal with. But he can finally be with Cas without the smell making him feel awful, so it'll be worth it, right?~~~This fic contains descriptions of Dean physically turning from an alpha into an omega. The process will actually be described and not just glossed over. Omegas have female sexual characteristics in this universe. If the thought of any of that squicks you, please don't bother reading this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Even among a/b/o fanfictions, this isn't exactly the normal kind of thing. I'm fully aware of that. But for some reason, it just had to be written, according to my brain. As with most of my stuff, it felt like it was writing itself, but you can blame me for it all you want.
> 
> **Warning:** In this universe, omegas are incredibly feminine, and have female sexual characteristics. A male omega has a very small penis (known as a "cocklet"), breasts, an anus capable of producing slick, and a vagina. Since Dean will be turning into an omega, he will be developing all these physical features. If this is not your cup of tea, I suggest you leave now and save yourself the time it'd take to read this. Any comments that are left by someone that just wants to insult me for writing about such things will be considered flames and deleted immediately (and reported as flames when possible).
> 
> As for all the smut, since Dean is turning into an omega, and in this world (as with most a/b/o universes, I've noticed), omegas go into their first heat when they present, and since nothing turns an alpha on more than an omega either in heat or about to go in heat, there was inevitably going to be lots of sex for these two. Also, two horny guys, who are freaking truemates no less, in a relationship for almost four years, yet never getting to go past oral? I'm female, and I wouldn't even be able to last that long without down and dirty time...
> 
> In less weird explanations, another feature of this world is that alphas have a hard time being around each other too much. Being friends, hanging out with each other, working together, that's pretty easily handled. But their biology (specifically the scent they produce) makes it impossible for them to really date each other. If an alpha is around another alpha too much, or too intimately, the smell starts to warn them off. It's like how, in nature, you can often only have one alpha in a group. The alpha hormone instinctively requires dominance, and it's hard to be the dominant alpha if there's another alpha around, basically. It works less for blood relatives, but it's still there somewhat. It never gets mentioned in this fic, but Sam and Dean don't see each other too often for specifically this reason. The warring alpha scents are just too much.
> 
> And last but not least, I am not in any sort of medical profession whatsoever, so if any of the medical stuff sounds too far fetched, I apologize, I blame my own ignorance. I am also not transgendered, so while this can kind of come off sounding a bit like an mtf transition, I don't know about any of that from personal experience. I do enjoy reading books about it, though, so that may have helped me some. *shrugs*
> 
> Anyway, if you've read through all this, and read all the tags I could think of to come up with for this thing, and you still want to read further, my sincerest gratitude, and I hope you enjoy it at least slightly. *hesitant smile*
> 
> Also, the chapter sizes are all over the place (some are really short, some are really long, and some are in between). My apologies in advance.

It had all been for Cas.

Hell, if Dean were being completely honest with himself, ever since meeting Cas, everything he had done had been for the dorky guy in the trench coat. Everything good in Dean was because of Cas.

When they had met, all those years ago, Dean had been blindsided. Truemates may have been pretty uncommon, but there was no mistaking that scent. It had surrounded Dean, making him drop what he had been doing (which thankfully hadn’t been anything breakable) and immediately turn and stare. Cas had stared back, and the second blue met green, they both knew that nothing would ever be the same.

And Cas was perfect in every way. He was nice and sweet and gentle. He made Dean laugh, even if it usually wasn’t on purpose. He was generous and giving, and he loved kids and animals and bacon cheeseburgers with a tall bottle of cold beer next to it. He was warm, and Dean still, even years later, had to remember to breathe whenever that beautiful smile crossed his lips.

Just being near Cas was enough to make Dean the happiest person on the entire planet, but when they kissed? Fireworks, explosions, all those other stupid cliches from romance novels and chick flicks that Dean would always refuse to admit he knew anything about. The impossible to ever completely remove stubble, rubbing across Dean’s cheeks. The little noises that would escape Cas’ mouth every time they had to part for air. And dear god, what that man could do with his tongue? It was obscene. ‘Pornographic’ didn’t even begin to cover it. And the blow jobs were… ‘mind numbing’ was too weak of a description.

Everything about Cas was perfect. Beyond perfect. More than Dean could’ve ever asked for, ever hoped for, more perfect than he even knew could exist.

Everything, except…

Cas was an alpha.

Normally, this wouldn’t have been a big deal at all. The only reason it was a problem was because so was Dean. And it didn’t even have anything to do with society looking down on them or anything. Were that the case, society could go fuck itself, for all Dean cared. No, it was flat out biology.

As everybody learned in sex ed class back when they were kids, alphas had a vastly different biology from omegas, and even from betas. To accommodate the knot required for mating, an alpha’s penis always ran on the overly large end of the spectrum. And since alphas were all literally incapable of bearing children, only impregnating others, there were really no entrances even close to being big enough, short of the mouth, for another alpha to… enter. It had been explained a lot more scientifically that that, obviously, but Dean never really was all that great at remembering stuff that, at the time, he’d found boring. He was an alpha, he was gonna go out and find an omega mate and have tons of pups and live happily ever after. Maybe a beta mate would be okay, but still, never in a million years could he have imagined what would actually happen.

But none of that mattered, because this was Cas, his truemate, the love of his life and the best thing to ever happen to him.

In the beginning, at least.

Those first few months, nothing else had really mattered. The scent of truemate had been so strong and heavy that it had covered up the wrongness of Cas’ alpha scent. Dean had gotten good at ignoring that alpha musk when they made out. The truemate smell of _rightperfectmatestay_ had made ignoring the _wrongalphabadincompatible_ wafting off of him much easier. But every day it had gotten a tiny bit harder to ignore, and while kissing and making out and blow jobs and rutting against each other like horny teenagers that had no idea what they were doing was still way more amazing than even the best sex Dean had ever had before meeting Cas, it still felt… lacking.

They had talked about it. Of course they had talked about it. They’d tried everything. Scent blockers, over the counter suppressants, even a few things from their doctor that were supposed to make the smell of alpha go away. But even though the stuff had worked on everybody else (Dean had gotten so many compliments from strangers on having such a wonderful and caring beta mate), it had never worked on either of them. The wrong scent was always there, and the longer they were together, the stronger it had gotten. After they had given up on scent blockers, that was when the research had begun. Countless hours in front of the computer, reading through medical magazines, asking specialist after specialist. While truemates were only somewhat uncommon, two alphas being truemates was practically unheard of. They could find only a few cases at best, and even then there was barely any information to find on them. And from what little they could find, it sounded like they had just stuck it out and been miserable together, or more often had parted ways and been miserable apart.

Cas had given up on researching after a few months and a few thousand dead ends, but Dean had persisted. After Cas had expressed his worry about how unhealthily obsessed Dean had been getting about finding an answer, Dean had promised to stop looking. It had been the only time he had ever truly lied to Cas. But he just couldn’t rest, knowing that Mother Nature herself had doomed his and Cas’ relationship, right from the very beginning. Just like with everything else, Dean saw a problem, and he just had to fix it. He just had to. Cas deserved to be as happy as possible, and right now he couldn’t be. Dean didn’t actually blame this on himself, but that didn’t lessen the guilt any, either.

The immediately broken promise was exactly why Dean hadn’t mentioned a thing to Cas when he had found the small article in one of his rapidly increasing stacks of medical journals he kept in the attic to hide from Cas. The article was about people who truly felt like they were the wrong secondary gender (though it mostly focused on omegas that felt more alpha than omega), but it had mentioned an experimental procedure that was hopefully going to be moving up to human trials within the next few months. The procedure, which had already been perfected in all the previous stages of testing, was able to isolate the gene that caused a person to present as alpha, beta, or omega, and then go in and alter it. According to the part of the article talking about the procedure, when altered the gene would cause the person to present as their new secondary gender, and basically cause any effects from the previous secondary gender to disappear at the same time. He skimmed over the parts where it talked about knots developing and growth, until he found the very small section pertaining to the much rarer but still viable alpha-to-omega version of the procedure. He must’ve read that section a hundred times, if not more, though the last dozen or so was through the tears streaming down his face. That was it! That was how he could fix this!

He didn’t want to get Cas’ hopes up though, and he definitely didn’t want to have to explain the broken promise, so Dean made sure to do research only during the times Cas wasn’t at home. He even went so far as to clear the browser history after each research session. He followed the news on the procedure (which they had still yet to officially name, giving it only a long string of numbers for the identity, a string which Dean had memorized in less than a day) religiously, and knew literally every step they took, every success and, more often, every failure in finding funding.

But four months to the day after he had read the article, he let out a cheer so loud it had made him glad that the house he and Cas had bought last year didn’t have neighbors too close, because the procedure had received the funding necessary to proceed to human testing. The next day, Dean had cried for an hour when he had found out the testing would happen in a city that was only a twenty minute drive away. He had signed up to be in the first round of trials the second the form had been posted, and he waited nervously by the mailbox for the next week. Cas had been giving him weird looks the entire time, but Dean couldn’t care less. This would fix things, this would make everything better.

It was a Wednesday when the letter arrived. Dean knew that the mail carrier would be dropping off the mail any second, but that fourth cup of coffee had apparently been a bit too much liquid, so he had been in the bathroom when that day’s letters had been dropped off. This wouldn’t have been such a big deal except, when he finally finished and started walking to the front door, he saw Cas standing in the doorway, pile of letters and advertisements in hand.

“Hello Dean,” Cas said, confused tilt to his head at the suddenly nervous look on his mate’s face. “Classes were canceled for the rest of the afternoon, so I decided to come home early as a surprise.”

“Really? That’s great,” Dean said, already feeling sweat break out on his brow. Shit shit shit shit…

“I grabbed the mail on the way in. Looks like you have a letter,” Cas said, holding out an envelope.

“I do?” Dean couldn’t help but notice the squeak to his voice, and also couldn’t help but notice Cas noticing.

“Looks medical. From some kind of lab,” Cas said, starting to get suspicious.

Dean felt the floor metaphorically drop out from underneath him, before grabbing at the envelope and tearing into it frantically.

“Dean, is everything okay? You’d tell me if something was wrong, wouldn’t you?” Cas said, worry heavily evident in his voice as Dean read through the letter. Tears started pooling in the corners of his eyes as Dean started reading through it again, and Cas started towards him. “Dean?” He asked, voice filled with fear.

“I got in,” Dean whispered, tears streaming down his face in full force now.

“Dean?” Now confusion replaced worry. That wasn’t what someone said when finding out they had cancer and only two weeks left to live, so… what was going on?

“I got in!” Dean yelled, jumping up and down and rushing to give Cas the biggest hug ever. “I got in, babe, I fucking got in!” He kept yelling, covering Cas’ face with kisses. His happiness was so thick it covered up even the strongest bit of _wrongalphabadincompatible_ that was usually so overwhelming any more. And as nice as it was to not smell the wrongness for once, Cas pushed Dean away and looked him straight in the eyes.

“What did you get into?” Cas asked.

“The study! I got in!” Without needing to be still because he was no longer hugging Cas, Dean started jumping up and down in the hallway, he was so excited.

“What study?” Cas was getting more confused by the second.

Dean stopped jumping, and handed the paper over. “Wait here, I’ll be right back.” And that was all he said before rushing up the stairs like he was being chased.

Cas started reading through the acceptance letter, which said nothing about what kind of study it was, only mentioning a bunch of numbers. He looked up with a start as Dean came crashing back down the stairs, waving a magazine excitedly.

“This study, Cas,” He said as he handed over the magazine. It was a medical journal, one of the ones that they had searched through a lot back when they were still trying to figure out how to fix the scent problem they had. But they had stopped searching almost a year ago, and Dean had promised a few months later to stop obsessing. And this journal was dated only two months ago…

“Dean?” Cas asked hesitantly, suddenly realizing that his mate had obviously broken his promise. But if Dean was so excited, had they figured out how to mask the wrong scent finally?

“Right here, Cas,” Dean said softly, ignoring the glare getting thrown his way. He pointed to a part of the page, about halfway down.

Cas started reading, getting more confused by the second. The article mentioned nothing about scents, and was only talking about a procedure to help genetically fix secondary gender dysphoria in those that felt they had been born in the wrong bodies by altering their DNA and giving them the right bodies. It talked about how the procedure was to be cleared for human testing as soon as enough funding was reached, and how they were soon to start searching for volunteers, for those that were born as omegas that were mentally alphas, and those that were born alphas that were mentally omegas, and…

Oh.

“Dean,” Cas gasped. “No…” Cas dropped the magazine and reached for his mate. Tears started streaming down his face as he hugged Dean to him. “No, you can’t. That’s asking too much. I can’t ask that of you.”

Dean just hugged back and started to cry again himself. “You’re not asking, Cas. I’m offering. I want to do this. I want to so bad.”

“But…” Cas didn’t even know where to start. “It’s so huge, Dean. You…”

“I’d do anything for you, Cas. Anything. Being an alpha was never a big deal to me. It was never important.” He hugged Cas even tighter. “I could be an omega. It can’t be that weird, right?”

“It’s too much,” Cas went back to whispering.

“For you, nothing is too much.” Dean pulled back just enough to kiss his kind and beautiful mate.


	2. Chapter 2

They had a week to wait before Dean’s consultation with the doctors. He’d need to go through a bunch of medical tests to see if he was the right kind of candidate, but Dean had been looking forward to this for so long by now that he didn’t care what they poked and prodded him with, he’d put up with anything if it meant being with Cas.

There’d be psychological testing, too, and that worried Dean more than anything. He had never really thought too much about being born in the wrong body before, the thought had never even occurred to him. But after reading the first article, it had really made him start thinking. He’d never really felt like he fit. He had never in his life been overly feminine, like pretty much every male omega out there, but even he had to admit he liked a lot of stuff he’d had to hide from all his alpha friends growing up. He made fun of chick flicks and romance novels, but watched and read them with a passion. He loved baking, and was probably more maternal than any of the females he had ever met, omega or otherwise. With his dad traveling around a lot, he had practically raised his little brother Sammy, and while they did constantly fight like the siblings they were, he had always felt more like a mom than a dad.

And he had never felt right doing all the posturing and whatnot that seemed to come along with being an alpha. For a short time before presenting, he had even almost expected to find out he was a beta. That first knot had been a complete surprise, but at the time nobody really talked about secondary gender dysphoria, so he’d never even heard of it. He’d never really thought of himself as an omega, but he’d definitely never truly felt like an alpha, either. He’d almost overcompensated at times, trying to act as alpha as possible, especially when he was around other alphas. It was expected of him, so he did it.

After he had explained all this stuff to Cas, he’d been a lot more accepting of Dean’s decision to apply for the study. Cas still didn’t completely understand what was going on, but he was willing to fully support his mate in this. They had many long conversations each night, losing out on more than a few hours of sleep in the process, trying to figure out everything.

Obviously, Dean would have to find a new job. Omegas were fully allowed, if not in some cases encouraged, to seek work in traditionally alpha jobs like car mechanic, but the shop Dean worked at was (unintentionally) only staffed by alphas, and while he’d never really complained about it, he knew that most of his coworkers were knothead jerks that would never accept an omega in their midst, especially in circumstances such as these. A new start was exactly what Dean would be needing, and thanks to Cas’ well-paying position at the university, they’d be fine with a few months of missing paychecks. Their current neighborhood wouldn’t be a problem, even if it’d be slightly strange in the beginning, so they wouldn’t have to worry about moving. Explaining things to the families would most likely end up being quite uncomfortable, but Cas’ side could wait til after everything was over (since they weren’t all that close to begin with), and the only real family Dean had at this point was his younger brother, and his not-officially-related uncle Bobby, and if anybody was going to be accepting of any serious choice Dean made, it would be those two.

Cas took not only the day of the consultation off, but the day before as well, and they were both glad he did. The entire day before saw Dean more restless than he had ever been in his entire life. There were at least eight different occasions where Cas had had to comfort him as he had something akin to a panic attack, complete with tears and hyperventilation.

“What if they kick me out, Cas? What if they won’t let me do it? Now that I know about this, I need to do it. I need this Cas…” Dean kept repeating into Cas’ shoulder as he held his crying mate close. With the amount of stress they had both been going through during the week, the wrong smell was almost completely unnoticeable. Unfortunately, that was only because it had been replaced by the overpowering smell of _panicfearterror_ , especially from Dean.

“Everything will be just fine Dean, I promise,” Cas would repeatedly assure his terrified mate. And if it wasn’t, Cas was going to make damn sure somebody would pay for doing this to Dean.

The day of the appointment dawned, with Dean having gotten maybe a half an hour of sleep, while Cas only got about twice as much himself. Dean’s hands were shaking so bad that Cas had to drive them there. Even the usual joke between them of “You crash my Baby, I will end you” sounded weak coming from Dean’s lips. The woman on the phone who had called the day before to remind them of the appointment had made sure they understood this was most likely going to take all day, and to plan accordingly. When they pulled into the parking lot, Cas held out his arm to Dean, who took it gratefully, usual pride be damned. If things went well, he wouldn’t have to worry about putting up the strong alpha stance for much longer anyway, so fuck it.

The receptionist who greeted them was incredibly nice and reassuring, and after talking to her for a few minutes even Dean had calmed down somewhat. They sat in an otherwise empty waiting room, filling out enough paperwork to rival War And Peace, and when they finally finished it all and gave it back to her (Dean’s hands had thankfully stopped shaking, so Cas didn’t have to fill it all out by himself), Cas asked why the waiting room was empty.

“Oh, since there’s so many tests and not exactly the biggest staff, we’ve been doing just one person each day. Bit more privacy that way, too. You’re only the fourth one,” she said and smiled at Dean. She reminded him a bit of the unbelievably nice teacher he’d had for kindergarten, and he couldn’t help but calm down and smile in return. “The doctor should be out shortly, so you can go back over and sit down if you’d like.”

When the receptionist said shortly, she’d meant it. A tall guy in a lab coat walked into the waiting room only two or three minutes after they had sat back down. “You weren’t stuck waiting long, I hope?”

“Oh, barely any time at all,” Cas replied, before standing up and helping his suddenly back to shaking mate up, as well.

“I’m Doctor Angeles, and I’ll be conducting almost all the interviews and tests today.” The doctor held out his hand, and Cas shook it firmly. Dean just looked like he was going to be sick.

“I’m Castiel, and this is my mate Dean.”

“Mate?” The doctor asked, looking confused. “But you’re both…”

“It’s a… long story,” Cas sighed, holding Dean closer since he looked like he might pass out any minute.

The doctor nodded, and taking one more glance at Dean, indicated towards the hallway he had come from. “My office is this way. He looks like he needs to sit back down.” He tried smiling at Dean, but Dean just nodded his head slowly.

It took a few minutes after they reached the office, of Dean taking deep breaths while Cas whispered soothing things in his ear, for him to finally calm down enough to stop shaking. “Sorry about that, man. Nerves,” Dean said weakly in his defense.

“No worries at all, Mr. Winchester. You’re probably the calmest one yet. The other office is still being cleaned to get the vomit out of the carpet.” The doctor let out a chuckle, and just as he had with the receptionist, Dean calmed down a little bit more. Man, these people were amazing with their hiring processes.

Doctor Angeles started out by describing the procedure and the process that they’d be following for the testing. A fair amount of this was news to Cas, but Dean had been researching it so obsessively he probably could’ve been on the other side of the desk at this point. He nodded along politely, though, because he may be plenty of things but he was never rude without a damn good reason. It was only when the doctor started outlining how the procedure was going to affect him that he sat up and paid attention, moving to the edge of his seat. The articles he’d read and read and read til he had every word memorized had never really gone into much detail on these parts.

It turned out he’d only be at the hospital for the one night. He’d be getting multiple injections, spaced apart and in different areas of his body, and there’d be a few minutes in a machine that was to provide gene therapy, apparently. No invasive surgeries or anything. He wouldn’t even need anesthesia for any of it. Between the effects of the machine and the multiple injections, his DNA would basically alter itself, from the sounds of it, and they’d be able to tell if it was successful before leaving in the morning. And since they found that any unnecessary stress could be very harmful to the procedure, he’d be sent home to be in the most comfortable environment possible before any of the actual changes started, and about a week later (if things worked out correctly, which he was all but guaranteed they would), he’d be completely omega down to the last strand of DNA. Since he lived so close, one of the doctors would be swinging by each day to conduct check ups and occasionally do tests to make sure everything was going right, but other than that, there really wasn’t much that needed to be explained. Cas would obviously be getting a lot more of his own instructions for aftercare before taking Dean home, but basically, that was it. It almost sounded too easy. When Dean voiced that exact worry, the doctor explained a few things that had been left out of the articles, about how the process had pretty much already been perfected but since it couldn’t be released without human testing first, this was almost a formality.

After the explanations were over, that was when the testing itself began. Some of it was pretty obvious. There were medical check ups, almost every fluid in his body was drawn so that tests could be run on them, there were x-rays taken, and Dean ended up going through so many machines that he couldn’t have told you what they all did if he tried. And then came the psych evaluation. It had been one thing, explaining all this to Cas, but it was something else entirely explaining it to a complete stranger. Though thankfully, the therapist they had hired seemed to have come from the same place as the receptionist and Doctor Angeles, and in no time at all Dean was explaining the wrongness he’d always felt like the lady was his best friend and closest confidant since birth.

There was a break at one point, where he and Cas had been given a rather nice meal for lunch, and Dean had spent pretty much ninety percent of the time that wasn’t chewing and swallowing apologizing to Cas about everything taking just so damn long. Cas had only laughed and kissed him on the cheek, letting Dean know that while Dean was being poked and prodded, both physically and emotionally, he had been getting plenty of education of his own on how to care for Dean during his transitional period, what to expect in the weeks and the months afterwards, and even some information that was usually given to parents by their children’s pediatrician on what to do when your child presented as omega. Just knowing how serious Cas was taking this whole ordeal made Dean fall in love with him just a little bit more. After they both finished eating, but before they parted ways again, Dean made sure to nuzzle up to Cas’ neck and scent him. Dean was so happy about everything that even the wrong scent couldn’t ruin the otherwise calming and severely-romantic-when-coming-from-Dean gesture.

Physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted, Dean was beyond ecstatic when he was informed that the test they were about to run would be the last one. Afterwards, he found himself back in Doctor Angeles’ office, holding Cas’ hand tightly. The doctor glanced through some paperwork on his desk quickly, before saying “Everything so far is checking out perfectly. We still need to wait a few days for some of the samples to finish getting tested, but otherwise I think we can safely say that you are a perfect candidate for this procedure, Mr. Winchester.” He waited a few minutes for the two men in front of him to stop crying and hugging before continuing. “We’ll have all the results in by Monday at the latest, and I’ll call you then to schedule your hospital stay. Congratulations.” He stood up and shook both their hands, and barely batted an eye when Dean couldn’t help but hug him. He was even laughing slightly as he waved them both goodbye.

When they were back in the parking lot, standing next to the Impala, Dean paused with his hand halfway to the door handle. “I… it’s… I’m in Cas,” Dean said softly, almost like he couldn’t believe it himself. “I made it.” Cas just pulled him into a long hug, the tears once again flowing freely from both sets of eyes. “I love you so much, Cas,” Dean whispered into his shoulder.

“I love you too, Dean,” Cas said back.

“We’ll finally be able to be together properly,” Dean said, almost sighing. He felt like a giant weight was being removed.

“We were always together, Dean.”

“But it’ll be better this way.”

“As long as you’re happy.”

“Beyond, Cas, beyond.”


	3. Chapter 3

The day they got the phone call confirming when he’d be coming in for the procedure was the day Dean called and quit his job. It was also the day Cas put in for a few weeks of vacation time he’d been saving up for an important occasion (and if this wasn’t important, he didn’t think anything else could ever be). And shortly after becoming unemployed, Dean called up Sam and Bobby and invited them both over for dinner.

There was a lot of confusion from both of them, since apparently Dean had been so good at playing the stereotypical alpha that no one (even himself) had ever managed to guess anything was off. But after the initial confusion (which may have lasted more than an hour), they were both nothing but supportive. By the end of the evening, Sam had even started joking about how he’d have to be the protective alpha brother now, and Bobby had promised that even being a beta, he’d still beat the ever loving tar out of anybody who dare hurt Dean.

And then came the waiting.

It was only three days in reality, but it felt like eternity and then some. Dean barely slept and barely ate, and Cas was surprised he hadn’t actually wore a hole in the living room carpet yet from all the pacing he was doing. Dean, on the other hand, was actually amazed at how well Cas, his beautiful wonderful amazing Cas, was handling the whole thing. He knew he was being snippy, knew that Cas was only trying to make him eat and sleep because he loved him, but the anxiety was just so damn huge that he probably would’ve cussed out a troop of sweet, innocent Girl Scouts trying to sell him a box of cookies by the end of the second day.

The day when they were finally to head to the hospital, Dean was glad he’d had to fast the night before because at least he didn’t have as much to throw up when he ran to the bathroom halfway through getting dressed. And a few minutes after getting dressed. And once more right before they left. His nerves were a wreck, and the fact that it was obviously upsetting Cas only made it that much worse.

Even the normally calming presence of Doctor Angeles didn’t help much. If it weren’t for the fact that they had been fine with Cas staying for pretty much everything, Dean didn’t think he could’ve made it. Every needle seemed bigger than the last, and they had even put a few into the IV tube running down to his wrist. Things kept getting explained to him, what to expect at what time, which things would be happening when, but he was so overwhelmed that he prayed Cas was taking notes. Cas was always so good at remembering these things. Everything should be okay. Everything was just fine.

He knew Cas was explaining to him that they’d just put something into the IV to help calm him down, but at that point he really didn’t care. He wasn’t out of it, exactly, but he was kind of floating just slightly. More needles, so many needles, all the needles that have ever needled. And the gene thing was kind of nice. Cas couldn’t be in there with him, but he was talking through the door thing whatever the entire time. Cas had such a nice voice. God, did he love that guy. So much.

There were a few more needles, not that Dean could even feel them at this point, and then Cas had to leave. Dean started crying, grabbing at Cas like a lost child who only just found their mommy. Cas hugged him for a few minutes, then kissed the top of his head and promised he’d be back the next morning, the very second he was allowed. Dean cried for another couple of hours. Or maybe it was years? Or minutes? Weeks? Whatever it was, the nice lady shoved another pretty needle into the ivy bag after attaching a bunch of cold circle things onto him and told Dean it was time to go to sleep for the night. “Night night lady,” he slurred, before passing out completely.

If the sunlight streaming through his window was anything to judge by, Dean was pretty sure it was morning when he woke up. Probably at least nine or ten. Only the window was in the wrong place, and where was Cas? He turned over in bed to see where his mate was, since there was no way in hell he was up before Dean if there hadn’t been an alarm clock going off informing him he had to get to work, and only then remembered he was in the hospital. Oh, shit!

Dean sat up in bed quickly, and regretted it immediately. He grabbed his head and groaned, right as Cas rushed into his hospital room. “Dean, try to be more careful than that, you may hurt yourself,” Cas scolded.

“Too late, my head is already killing me,” Dean whined. He rubbed his hand down his face, trying in vain to get rid of his new headache, when he paused for a second. No stubble. He had already had a bit of a five o’clock shadow by the time they arrived at the hospital yesterday, but now his face was probably smoother than it had been since puberty. “Cas?” He looked up at his mate.

Understanding completely, Cas nodded and handed him the mirror that had been sitting on the table next to his hospital bed. Holding it up and looking at his face, Dean was amazed. It wasn’t a drastic change, exactly. Other than his complete beardlessness, he looked mostly the same. But he looked… softer, too. Like the alpha edges were being smoothed out.

He kept staring as Doctor Angeles, who had followed right behind Cas (not that Dean had noticed), started to explain more stuff, but Dean was barely paying attention. From what did leak through, he knew that the big changes most likely wouldn’t start before tomorrow at the earliest, but there’d be subtle stuff until then. There was a bunch of blah blah blah about the prescriptions he was getting sent home with, symptoms to look out for. Lots of boring stuff when compared to the changes Dean could see in the mirror. He did start paying attention when the doctor started talking about the check out procedures that they were about to start. They’d be able to go home sometime within the next hour.

“You’ve done incredibly well, Mr. Winchester. Better than we could have ever expected, actually. All your tests from yesterday came back with better results than we could have ever hoped for,” Doctor Angeles told him as he and a nurse started removing the electrodes and the IV. “I can’t wait to see how amazing the end results are, at this point. You’ve exceeded all of our expectations.”

“Uh, thanks, I guess,” Dean replied, trying not to wince as the IV needle was removed.

“I’ll just leave you to get dressed, and I’ll be back in a few minutes to help you on your way,” the doctor said as he and the nurse left the room, closing the door behind them.

Cas smiled at him, looking so damn proud, as he handed over Dean’s clothing. It was thaaat smile. Breathe, Winchester, breathe. “These should still fit for now, since none of the major changes have started yet,” Cas told him.

“Yanno, I didn’t even think about my clothes til now,” Dean said as he got out of bed. “Guess I’m gonna hafta buy a whole new wardrobe?” He laughed as he scratched the back of his neck. Then he undid the tie keeping his hospital grown together and let it drop to the floor, any modesty he’d had in front of Cas gone years ago. When he looked down, he gasped. Again, no major changes. Just… an overall softness, was the best way to put it. And he looked skinnier, too. Not as wide. He felt his shoulder blades, and they did feel a little bit narrower. The reason behind his gasp, though, was his hair. Or lack thereof, now. He’d never exactly been the furriest guy out there, but he’d had chest hair, arm hair, the usual alpha accessories. There was still some on his legs, but it was thinner and lighter. But his arms, his chest, they were completely naked. “That shit kicks in fast,” he tried to joke, but it came out wobbly at best.

“Here, let me help,” Cas said as he handed Dean his boxers. Normally, Dean would’ve scoffed at that, said some stupid alpha sounding thing about being able dress himself just fine, but the words stopped at his lips instead of escaping when he remembered he didn’t have to do that any longer. The sense of relief that came at that one realization made him finally know that it was all worth it. Cas was gentle as he helped Dean get dressed, and there may have been a few unnecessary caresses added in during, not that Dean was ever going to tell.

After he was fully dressed, Dean had to sit back down on the bed until Doctor Angeles came back in. “So, how are you feeling now?” He asked, handing some paperwork on a clipboard over to Cas to sign.

“Kinda weak, actually. Should I be worried?” Dean reached for Cas’ non-writing hand, and twined their fingers together. Cas didn’t look up from the clipboard, but he did give a little reassuring squeeze.

“That’s to be expected, though not from the procedure itself. We had to give you a pretty powerful sedative to stop you from panicking yesterday, and then you were given something to help you sleep on top of it, so you’ll probably be a bit wobbly on your feet for the next few hours. Gonna have to really watch yourself and not over-do it til they’re out of your system. Probably going to have to watch yourself fairly often for the next week or so.”

Cas finally looked up from the clipboard. “I took the next three weeks off from work, so I’ll be there to take care of him the whole time,” he said, with the barest hint of a growl to his voice. Dean doubted the doctor could hear it, but after knowing Cas for as long and as intimately as he had, he could tell. Cas rarely went full-on alpha, but he must have felt protective of Dean. Considering that he hadn’t been in any danger, this was actually kind of new.

Paperwork all done, bag all repacked, schedule for the daily home visits for his check ups folded up and in his jeans pocket, and prescriptions in a bag Cas was carrying, Dean actually felt a little bit embarrassed that he was forced to be taken to their waiting car in a wheelchair. “Stupid freaking hospital policies,” he kept grumbling under his breath, which seemed to amuse Cas to the point of chuckling, which only made Dean grumble more.

The entire ride home, Dean spent looking at his now bald arms. And was it just him, or did they look a little bit smaller, too? He started checking his hands next, to see if there was any change there. He thought the fingers were looking a little less bulky, but he wasn’t sure. The skin did feel a little bit smoother, though.

When they pulled up into the driveway, Dean’s face split into a huge grin. Standing on the front porch were Sam and Bobby, and thankfully nobody was stupid enough to have put up any dumb banners or balloons or anything, so he wouldn’t be forced to commit murder while the sedatives were still working their way out of his system.

He let Cas help him out of the car, and was almost immediately overwhelmed by the big group hug he was suddenly at the center of. “Did everything go okay, Dean?” Sam asked, pulling back to look over his brother. He touched his brother’s smooth jawline for all of two seconds before Dean let out a little growl and glared at him. He pulled back his fingers extra quick after that, and muttered “Sorry.”

“Everything went exactly how it was supposed to,” Cas supplied. Dean gave him a grateful look. It was starting to get a little overwhelming. Thankfully, after that they both backed off slightly.

Bobby backed up further. “Well, let’s get a good look at you, then,” he said in his gruff but loving way.

“Not really much to see yet,” Dean said, but spun around slowly anyway.

“You look skinnier,” Sam said, glancing up and down like it was a puzzle, trying to figure out what all looked different. “And there’s the face too.”

“Softer lookin’,” Bobby all but grunted.

“Prettier,” Sam replied.

Dean ducked his head to hide the blush that was creeping up at an alarming rate. “The guy that just home from the damn hospital would like to sit now, if that’s okay with you gawking lot.”

“Sorry,” Sam said, and grabbed the bag from the backseat while Cas helped him to the front door that Bobby was now holding open.

Dean settled into the couch as everybody else seemingly rushed around, trying to make him more comfortable. He could totally get used to this. Bobby handed him a cold glass of juice as Cas settled in next to him, snuggling up to him like they hadn’t been able to do in over a month because of the damned wrong smell. Speaking of… “I can barely smell it,” Dean whispered, low enough that only Cas could hear.

“Me too,” Cas said just as quietly, sighing and rubbing his nose against Dean’s neck, scenting him. “Almost entirely mate now.” He took in a deep breath and sighed.

“Do we need to, like, give you guys some alone time or something?” Sam asked, standing awkwardly in front of the love seat, avoiding looking at the two cuddled up on the couch.

“Unless you’re a creepy perv that wants to watch,” Dean said teasingly.

“Gross!” Sam shouted, covering his eyes and turning in the other direction. Dean just laughed.

“Children!” Bobby commanded. That quieted both brothers down immediately. “We set up the spare bedroom like you asked,” he continued. Dean looked over at Cas, who just nodded. “We filled up the pantry with a bunch of food in case you can’t leave for whatever reason. Everything else is all set up, too. So now we’re gonna leave and actually give you alone time.” With that, Bobby glared at Sam just long enough to get him moving, then leaned down to give Dean a hug. “You keep us updated on everything.”

Dean hugged back. “Of course.”

After Bobby, Sam leaned down to give his brother a hug, too. “Proud of you,” he said softly.

“Thanks,” Dean said back, holding the hug just a little bit longer than usual, a tear slipping down his cheek. He could blame all this on the hormones later, if need be. “Bitch.” There, now he felt more like himself.

Sam laughed and pulled away. “Jerk.”

After the two left, Cas cuddled in closer while Dean finished off his drink. He kept scenting Dean, and it was starting to tickle a little. To try and keep himself from giggling, Dean turned to face him and asked “What’d they mean by the spare bedroom?”

“The doctor suggested we sleep apart until the process is completed. Your hormones will be doing strange things, and there will be aches and pains that you may not feel like waking me up from. I know you, and I know you would feel guilty for disturbing my slumber, so I agreed with him. You’ll only be in there for about a week.” Cas kissed Dean’s cheek. “Then you can join me back in our bed. ‘Properly’.” Cas used the finger quotes thing for that last word, and suddenly every spare ounce of blood in Dean’s body rushed downstairs. He could feel himself getting hard.

“Properly?” Dean stuttered. His breathing was getting a little bit heavier already. Cas just nodded, his hand slipping down to palm Dean’s very obvious erection. Dean let out a moan. Even before the anxiety from applying for the study, it had been awhile since they’d last had a fulfilling make out session. Alphas were never meant to be around each other this much for this long, and the wrong smell only got stronger the longer they were together. It was hard to get really down and dirty when your sense of smell is screaming at you the entire time about how incompatible you truly are. But when Dean took an experimental whiff of the air and Cas’ scent, the wrong smell was the weakest it had ever been. Even in the very beginning, he’d been able to smell it more. But the scent of mate and arousal was definitely there, and getting stronger by the second. “Cas…” Dean let out a whine, and moaned even louder when Cas started massaging the erection through his pants. “Oh god, Cas…”

His jeans were unbuttoned and unzipped, and his pants and boxers were pulled down to his knees in less time than it took to blink. Dean whimpered as the colder air hit him, and his dick twitched to let him know exactly where the party was at. He all but screamed in pleasure when Cas’ mouth surrounded him. It had never been like this before, never this beyond fucking good. Dean moaned and swore and panted and pulled at Cas’ hair, feeling better than he ever had in ages. As he felt that old, familiar heat building up, he let go of Cas’ hair. “I’m close, oh fuck I’m close, Cas…” As hot as this whole thing was, he really did not want it to end with him accidentally hurting Cas by popping a knot while he was still in his mouth. “Cas, oh, Cas!” Dean screamed as he orgasmed. He could feel Cas swallowing it all down, but the pleasure quickly turned to panic. “Cas, my knot, don’t let my knot…”

Dean sighed in ecstasy as Cas finally slid his mouth away. “Cas, you could’ve been hurt,” Dean started to scold his mate, before he looked down and immediately stopped talking. His knot had hit, but there was almost nothing to it now. It was barely more than a bump. And even the dick itself looked smaller. He looked at Cas, who was now licking his lips.

“I was fully planning to pull off as soon as your knot started getting too big. Then, I didn’t need to.” And as if the best blow job he’d ever had wasn’t enough, Cas leaned in to give Dean the raunchiest kiss that had ever existed. When they finally pulled apart, Cas put his hand on Dean’s cheek and rubbed. “You taste better,” he said quietly. Dean’s still exposed dick gave a small twitch, but couldn’t muster much more than that.

Dean kicked off his boots and removed his jeans, before pulling his boxers back up. Cas took his shoes off too, and reached for the remote. He flipped through a couple channels before deciding on one. When Dean looked up, he gasped. “Doctor Sexy? Cas, ya big softie.” He kissed his mate rather loudly and theatrically on the cheek, before cuddling back in next to him.

Three episodes later, Dean yawned even though it was still only the middle of the day. “Want me to help you to the spare room, Dean?” Cas asked, already starting to untangle their limbs so he could get up.

“Too early for bed,” Dean muttered, trying to hide the next yawn and failing miserably.

“They told me that between the procedure and presenting as omega, you’d be far more tired than usual, and that you should nap as often as you feel you need to, Dean,” Cas said in that stern voice that always did things to his nether regions. Only this time, he was too exhausted for said regions to even be paying much attention, apparently.

“Fine,” he pouted, letting Cas help him off the couch. “But if you think just cuz I’m gonna be an omega, that means you can boss me around all the time, you got another thing coming, bub.”

Cas just laughed. “Of course not Dean. I’m fully aware that you wear the metaphorical pants in this relationship.” He then kissed him on the nose and led him to the spare bedroom. It was normally pretty empty, since they didn’t have company stay over very often, but right now there were a ton of new pillows scattered all over the full sized bed, and a few pill bottles lined up on the bed side table. A pile of clean t-shirts and boxers from Dean’s closet was piled up on the chair, and either Sam or Bobby had even moved the small television from the attic to the dresser, most likely so that Dean would have something to do all day.

“Do I gotta take all those pills?” He asked, waving his hand at the line of prescription bottles.

“They’re all as needed. One is a pain killer, one is a muscle relaxant, and three of them are for when your heat hits,” Cas said as he helped Dean down onto the bed.

“Shit, I didn’t even think about heats,” Dean said, smacking his hand to his forehead.

“An omega goes into their first heat when they present. Did you not realize this would happen?” Cas tilted his head, somewhat confused.

“There was a bunch of stuff I didn’t think about, Cas. I’m starting to realize that now,” Dean sighed.

“Do you regret it?” Cas asked, fear evident in his voice.

“No!” Dean shouted immediately. “No way, not in the slightest,” he said, in a much calmer voice. “Just… not as prepared as I should’ve been?”

“It shouldn’t hit until everything else is over,” Cas said, pushing Dean until he was lying down. Then he pulled the covers over his mate, basically tucking him in.

“Yeah, there’s that at least.” Dean would’ve said more, but the yawn that hit just then was bigger than all the others combined.

Cas just smiled. “Rest now,” he said as he turned out the light. The curtains blocked out just enough sunlight that Cas was in shadows now.

“I love you,” Dean said quietly.

“I love you too, Dean,” Cas responded before pulling the door closed behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

When Dean woke up a few hours later, he was sore all over. It felt like he’d been beat up or something. “Cas!” He called out instinctively.

The door opened quickly and Cas came in, concern etched all over his face. “Dean, what’s wrong?”

“Hurts,” Dean said, sounding pathetic even to him. The aches were getting worse, and he shifted in the bed, trying to find a more comfortable position.

“It’s probably your bones,” Cas explained as he grabbed one of the pill bottles and the bottle of water he had set next to the bed earlier. “Omegas have a much smaller skeletal structure than alphas do. They warned me that you may feel this way by tonight.” He unscrewed the lid from the bottle of water and handed it to Dean, then poured two of the pills into his hand before passing them to Dean as well.

But Dean didn’t take the pills from Cas, because he was too busy staring at the hand that had taken the bottle of water. It was smaller. This wasn’t his eyes playing tricks this time, it was definitely much more slender and delicate looking. He held his other one up and looked at it, too. Not exactly the most feminine hands out there, sure, but definitely a lot less than he was used to looking at.

Cas put the pills on the table and reached for something that Dean couldn’t see. But when Cas handed him the hand mirror, he smiled at his mate. Still him. Still Dean Winchester. But… even softer than before. He was really going to need to find a thesaurus soon, because there were only so many times he could use the word “softer” before it lost all meaning. The bad part, though, was the word fit too perfectly. He handed the water bottle back to Cas so that he could run his hands along his jaw, just like he had this morning. He was starting to lose those hard lines and edges. His nose had even shrunk a tiny bit. It was starting to look kind of cute now, actually.

He put the mirror in his lap, and pulled out the collar of his shirt to look down. His shoulders didn’t look quite as wide now, and his chest was losing a lot of its definition. It seemed that as he slept, he had lost pretty much all of his hard lines. He didn’t realize he was crying until he felt the first tear hit his hand.

He looked up as Cas bundled him into a hug. “It’s working, Cas,” he whispered, almost afraid to say it any louder. He nuzzled into Cas’ neck, and without thinking he breathed in. He couldn’t hold in the moan, not that he’d really wanted to anyway. He dug his nose in further and breathed in deeply. The wrong smell was gone. All gone. Completely. All he could smell was Cas and mate and a new one, one he couldn’t place but smelled downright sinful it was so good. And now that he’d stopped moaning, he could hear the tiny sounds of pleasure Cas was making.

“You smell…” Cas started, but couldn’t seem to think how to end the sentence.

“You do too,” Dean responded, before they crashed their mouths together. Dean had never wanted anything more in his life. He leaned back, and Cas climbed on top of him. Dean was glad Cas had changed into his pajamas at one point while he was asleep, because now there were only two thin layers of fabric between them. Cas ground down, and Dean ground up to meet his every thrust. He could barely breathe between Cas’ body weight on top of his and his tongue taking over Dean’s mouth, and he honestly couldn’t care less. His hands were dragging through Cas’ hair and his hips were pumping with a mind of their own. Cas slid his hand under Dean’s shirt, rubbing up and down Dean’s side, just like he always loved so much. Then he moved it a little bit to the side and…

Dean yelped in pain. He had no idea what had happened, but Cas had touched something and it had fucking hurt. Cas immediately scrambled off of Dean, and off the bed as well for good measure. “Dean? What happened?” Cas’ hair was wild, flying all over the place, but his eyes were even wilder. Dean could smell the worry from all the way over here.

“I don’t know,” Dean sat up, confused. “Things were going great, and then… It hurt. Whatever you touched hurt.” It was something on his chest, he knew that much. He pulled up his shirt to look, see if there were any weird bruises or wounds that would explain it, but he couldn’t see anything. Just his normal chest without all the alpha definition. He tried putting his hand where Cas’ had just been, and yelped in pain again. “Fuck, that hurts!”

“The doctor did mention this,” Cas said, realization suddenly dawning.

“That shit would hurt for no damn reason?” Dean said angrily, pulling his shirt back down and grabbing for the water and the pills. He needed those damn painkillers more than ever now.

“You really weren’t paying much attention to the explanations, were you?” Cas asked rhetorically. At Dean’s bitch face, he continued. “You breasts are growing in, Dean. They’re going to be incredibly sore until they’re done growing.”

“Son of a bitch,” Dean muttered, putting his face in his hands. “So it’s gonna hurt like this for a week?”

“Maybe, maybe not. It’ll depend on the size.” He pulled open the second pill bottle and shook one out and handed it to Dean. “Here, take this one. It’ll help.”

Dean took the pill, then grimaced. “Knowing my luck, I’ll end up with porn star tits and it’ll hurt for the next damn month.”

“You did always enjoy large breasts,” Cas reminded him. Dean couldn’t help but smile. Cas was making a joke to help him feel better. Best mate ever.

“Never thought I’d have my own, though,” Dean said, voice lighter than it had been since waking up. “Hope they look good.”

“Whatever their size or shape, you will still be beautiful to me, Dean,” Cas said, leaning over carefully to kiss him without accidentally brushing Dean’s chest.

“You’re just saying that cuz you can’t wait to play with ‘em,” Dean teased.

“That too.” At Dean’s yawn, Cas guided him back into lying down, and again pulled up the covers around him. “Rest.”

“Love you,” Dean said softly.

“Love you too, Dean.”

Dean was back to unconscious less than a minute after the light went out.


	5. Chapter 5

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Dean muttered the next morning, reaching for the water bottle and pills. If he had thought he was sore last night, then they needed to make a new word to describe this. Everything hurt. He ached in places he didn’t even know he could ache in. If he didn’t know any better, he’d even say his freaking hair hurt. He struggled to get the lid off the one he knew was the painkillers when Cas walked in, carrying what looked like a tray of food. Dean smiled when he smelled the bacon, and traded Cas the pill bottle for the tray. Eggs, toast, and plenty of bacon. “Aww, you’re the best wife ever, babe,” he said right before shoving a piece of bacon into his mouth.

Cas laughed as he opened the pill bottle easily, then reached for the second one. Dean smiled as he chewed. He hadn’t heard Cas laugh anywhere near this much in a long time. It was nice. Soothing. He shoved a second piece of bacon in as Cas sat the three pills on the tray, then left. “Where ya goin’?” Dean asked through a mouthful of food. He got his answer a minute later when Cas came back, two steaming mugs of coffee in his hands. “You’re my hero,” Dean told him, glad he’d already swallowed bacon piece number three.

“And you’re mine, Dean,” Cas said, handing over the blue mug, Dean’s favorite.

Dean was red in seconds. Was this new blushing thing because of the hormones? Okay, this part he could totally do without. “Why on Earth would I be your hero?” He asked to try and not think about his newly acquired blushing habit.

“Because you’re the bravest person I know, of course,” Cas answered before taking a drink from his mug, like what he said wasn’t a big deal at all.

“Bullshit,” Dean said, taking a drink of his own coffee, moaning just slightly. He could never explain it, since they were using the same coffee and the same coffee maker, but the stuff Cas made always tasted better.

“You were so dedicated to fixing this, you even were willing to change yourself. Yet you still managed to do it in a way that made you happy as well. And that’s not even counting the fact that, despite all their promises, this is still a brand new, experimental procedure. But that didn’t bother you in the slightest, because you were going to help everybody at the same time and that was worth any risk to you.” Cas looked him right in the eye as he said the final part “I was worth any risk.”

“Cas,” Dean whispered, not sure what else to say. What the hell do you say in response to something that fucking epic? Wetness streamed down his face, which he knew to be beat red from that damned blush, but he barely even noticed.

“Dean, you are incredible. Never forget that.”

“Really didn’t think I could love you more than I already did…” Dean said, wiping his eyes with the corner of the blanket.

“I feel the exact same way, Dean,” Cas said, eyes also starting to water. They stared into each other’s eyes for what felt like an eternity, before Cas finally had to go and ruin the mood. “Now eat your food before it gets cold.”

“Yes, alpha,” Dean said, grabbing the fork without even realizing what he had just said. He started shoveling in the most delicious eggs he had ever eaten, without even once noticing the odd look Cas was giving him.

After he’d finished eating and Cas had taken the dishes away, Dean got out of bed to stretch his legs. He hadn’t been told a damn thing about bed rest, so he walked to the bathroom. He had to pee like nobody’s business, and he was also kind of curious how things were progressing. The main bathroom had a full length mirror in the closet where they stored their towels, so Dean would be able to see almost everything.

“Hey Cas,” Dean called down the hallway as he walked, hearing the keyboard going clickety clack in a sure indication Cas was in his office on the computer. “Doc didn’t say anything about no showers yet, right? Cuz I’m feeling seriously grungy.” He heard the keys stop and the sound of Cas’ desk chair moving. Only moments later, Cas was standing next to him, worry written on his face.

“You should’ve told me you wanted to get up,” Cas said, grabbing hold of Dean’s arm as if to help steady him.

“You’re not the boss of me,” Dean said before blowing a raspberry at his mate. He didn’t really understand why Cas suddenly looked relieved, but whatever.

“At least let me help?” Cas said, letting go of Dean’s arm.

“Wanna get a sneak peek?” Dean teased.

“Don’t want you falling in the shower and dying,” Cas responded flatly.

“Spoilsport,” Dean pouted.

“I never said I wouldn’t be looking,” Cas finally teased back.

It ended up taking a few extra minutes to make it to the bathroom, what with the unscheduled make out session in the hallway and all. Cas had been trying his absolute hardest be gentle, until Dean had grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him closer. “I won’t break,” Dean breathed into Cas’ mouth.

“But yesterday, your chest,” Cas said, panting and awkwardly moving his arms as if not sure where to put them.

“Pills kicked in already. Miracle of modern medicine,” Dean said as he ground his hips into Cas’. And that was apparently a good enough explanation, because suddenly Dean found himself shoved roughly into the wall, Cas’ hands all over the place, hips grinding in the most delicious ways imaginable. And thankfully they’d been headed to the bathroom anyway, because Dean really did not feel like running around in sticky boxers all day. He was pretty sure Cas felt the same about sticky pajama pants.

When they finally reached the bathroom, Dean stopped Cas from following him in. “Gimme a minute. I at least wanna piss on my own.” Cas nodded, and Dean closed the door. Pulling down his messed up boxers was a bit of a task, because the come had already started to dry a little. He pulled both seats up, and tried his hardest to not look at himself. He felt smaller, noticeably smaller, but he didn’t want to think about that right this second. He flushed, still without looking directly at it, then called Cas in while he washed his hands real quick.

The door opened slowly, with Cas barely peeking around it. “Is everything okay?” He asked softly, not looking down to Dean’s naked bottom half.

And suddenly all the good vibes from the make out session from only a few minutes ago vanished, replaced by a sudden heaviness. A well deserved heaviness too, from what Dean could tell just from feel. He hadn’t been taller than Cas when they were in the hallway. That was easy to tell. His boxers had been looser than he was used to, too, and the shirt felt bigger. But now, now was the big reveal. They’d said the big changes would start around now, and Dean could tell they were right.

“Only one way to find out,” Dean said, giving a ghost of his old devil may care grin. He took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds, then let it out as he stripped off the shirt. The gasp he heard from Cas was thankfully one of surprise, and not of fear or terror, and that was good enough to open his eyes back up and look.

Like Sam had said, he was getting skinnier. Or at least narrower. He’d always been broad shouldered, but they were very obviously shrinking. His waist had a barely noticeable narrowing to it, one you wouldn’t catch onto unless you’d been looking at the original version all your life. His penis, which used to make him proud from how large it was, even for an alpha, was almost half the size it had been originally. And his chest… He could tell exactly where his breasts were coming in. They weren’t much to look at yet, but there was definitely something there that you don’t really ever see on a male alpha. And to use that word again, the one he was almost starting to dread because of its overuse, it all looked softer. When he had seen his face in the mirror when washing his hands, it had definitely stopped looking like an alpha’s face. Not a hard line to be seen anywhere. Even his mouth was getting poutier or something. He thought that was how they described it in those romance novels he still wasn’t completely sure he’d ever admit to reading.

Cas walked over to him, almost in a daze. He reached a hand out, paused until Dean nodded, then caressed the skin where Dean’s hips would eventually fill out at. “You’re… so beautiful, Dean,” he whispered.

“Cas,” Dean whispered back, before letting out a sigh.

They showered together, but it was a completely new experience for Dean. Every touch was so light and delicate, almost worshipful at times. He didn’t think he had changed that much yet, but from the way Cas was acting, you’d think he’d become a freaking goddess overnight or something. But Dean wasn’t complaining, because Cas’ scent was changing, too, and while it had been the greatest aphrodisiac in the world in the hallway, there was something different about it now, like he could almost smell the worshipful intentions of his mate. It smelled like… love.

He knew they had loved each other. It had been beyond obvious. He even knew for a fact that Cas had felt the same in return. But to actually smell it? It was heaven. Dean lost count of the amount of times he had sighed during the shower. Definitely in the high fifties, at least.

The smell was so intoxicating that he didn’t even complain when Cas started to dry him off. He just kept breathing it in, getting higher and higher off of it. “Love you so much,” he murmured, without planning to.

Cas shoved his nose into Dean’s neck to breathe in his scent. “Love you,” he mumbled into Dean’s skin. It tickled a little, and Dean let out a giggle.

They stood there in the bathroom, towels wrapped around themselves, scenting in blissful silence, until they both heard Cas’ cell phone ring from down in the office. “I should get that,” Cas said slowly, almost sounding drugged.

“Yeah, you probably should,” Dean said, in pretty much the same way. They reluctantly parted, and the phone stopped ringing halfway to the room, but thankfully started back up again moments later. Dean followed behind Cas, before Cas bolted the rest of the way into the room to answer it.

“Hello. Yes, of course. He’s doing great. Yes, we can be ready in half an hour. Thank you.” By the time Cas hung up, Dean knew who it had been. “They’ll be here for your first check up in half an hour, Dean,” Cas told him anyway. “You should probably get dressed. While I’m not complaining, they might.” Dean looked down and noticed that he had tied the towel around his waist, as was his habit, and his barely breasts were pretty much on display, even if they were still incredibly tiny.

He headed to their bedroom, followed closely by Cas, and pulled open the closet. He grabbed one of his t-shirts at random, and searched until he found an old pair of jeans that had gotten a tiny bit too tight recently (hey, it wasn’t his fault that pie tasted so good yet had so many calories). He pulled a pair of boxers out of his underwear drawer and hopped into them before putting the rest of his clothes on. He had been right, and the jeans had fit perfectly, though the shirt was slightly baggy. Yeah, definitely going to have to go clothing shopping after all this was done. If this was only day two, just imagine the changes by day seven?

The doctor who knocked on the door wasn’t one that they had met before, but as with all the other employees, she seemed incredibly nice and really quite soothing. Something like this, they probably looked for those qualities specifically. Cas offered her coffee, which she accepted, and they all drank a cup while they chatted. She asked a lot of the questions they’d been expecting, like how he had slept last night, and what physical changes they’d noticed so far. Dean hadn’t been expecting all the questions that made her sound like the therapist from before, though. She wanted to know all about how he was feeling, if he was happy with everything that was happening, all the stuff along those lines. Jeez, it was like talking to Sam almost. Dean was actually kind of pleased when she brought up the physical exam. She requested privacy for it, so they both ended up back in the spare bedroom. She had him strip, and she pulled out a tape measurer and started writing down all the measurements.

“You’re thinning out quite nicely,” she told him as she wrote down the measurement from his waist.

“Umm, thanks?”

“Alphas are always much broader than omegas or even betas. You started out broader than average, even. So, the fact that you seem to be slimming down at such a fast pace says wonders about your expected final results.”

She went back to measuring, and didn’t mention anything else until she got to his chest. “Already showing breast development. That’s a very good sign.”

“It is?” Dean really did not know how to respond to any of this.

“Breast development this early on indicates that they’ll end up a nice size. I’m thinking,” she paused and stared at his chest, making him blush, “large b-cup at the smallest. Most likely larger.” She went back to writing down her measurements. He thought he saw her write what looked like a “D” in one of the spaces, but he decided to not mention it, because suddenly the idea weirded him out. He knew all omegas, male or female, had breasts, but he hadn’t seen too many of the males have large breasts. It happened, of course, but it wasn’t all that common. All these changes were a lot to get used to, and big tits would be just another strange new thing that would be a part of him. Cas was right, he really hadn’t thought this stuff through much at all. ‘Didn’t really think this through’ was kind of his life story, though, so this was just par for the course. Large titted course. Fuck.

“Almost done,” she said as she put down her notebook on the bedside table and pulled out a pair of latex gloves. “I’m just going to need you to lie down for this last bit.” As she pulled the gloves on, she glanced at the bed. “A pillow under your backside would probably help, as well.”

“What’s this part for?” Dean finally asked. The other stuff had been kind of confusing, but at least had made sense. This, though?

“Genitalia,” she replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“But you already measured my dick,” he said, suddenly getting a sinking feeling. Bits and pieces of those mostly forgotten sex ed classes were starting to come back to him. Something about male omegas and…

“Male omegas have three sexual genital areas,” she answered.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck…

She looked at Dean as if he were an idiot as she explained. “When a male omega presents, the ability to produce slick from the anus is triggered…”

Fuck fuck fuuuuuuuuuck…

“And a vaginal canal is grown for pregnancy and childbirth purposes.”

FUCK.

“I need to check your progress on both of those.”

Why had he never paid attention in class? Why couldn’t he have just slacked off extra in math class or history or something? Why’d he have to zone out during the one bit that was actually going to end up being important one day? He’d only ever had sex with female omegas, why didn’t he think?

“Mr. Winchester? Are you okay?”

It wasn’t until then that he realized he was borderline hyperventilating. He tried to take deep breaths, tried to calm himself down. He wanted this. Fuck did he want it. More than anything else ever. Cas wanted it, too. Outside of the weirdness of all the huge body changes, it even felt right. And even if all that wasn’t true, it was a wee bit late to turn back now. It took a few minutes, but he finally managed to calm himself down. The doctor had grabbed his hand at some point, and kept giving it a reassuring squeeze, and that had actually helped quite a bit.

“Are you okay now?” She asked, genuinely concerned.

“Yeah,” Dean said somewhat shakily. “Just a bit overwhelmed, I guess.”

“Completely understandable.” She smiled at him, and that was the thing that helped him finally finish calming down. “Take all the time you need, but when you’re ready, could you please lay down on the bed with a pillow underneath you?”

He nodded and did as she’d told him. She was very gentle with her touches, but it still felt weird having much of anybody mess around down there. Since anal was right out with Cas, even he usually hadn’t been past the ball sac very often. And it didn’t help matters that it was sore. He hadn’t really noticed it before, but apparently with it being touched, that was enough to point it out to him. And when she moved back further, it felt even weirder still, but less sore. And the whole thing went from weird to incredibly uncomfortable when she apparently touched just the right spot that made Dean let out a raunchy sounding moan. He immediately flushed scarlet all over, and started apologizing a mile a minute. His dick wasn’t helping matters any either, deciding that going half hard was a very good idea right now.

“I’m so sorry, oh god, I feel like a fucking dick, I’m so sorry I swear, I didn’t mean to, I’m so, so, so sorry.”

Instead of getting embarrassed like he had expected her to, though, she just continued her exam. About a minute or so later, and two more moans that Dean had bit his lips almost til they bled to keep in, she looked down at him on the bed and smiled. “No need to worry, that was all perfectly natural. Good signs, even. When an omega presents, they’re very sensitive in the beginning. The fact that you already are showing that sensitivity is probably one of the best signs that everything is going exactly as it should be.”

“I still feel horrible.”

“Please, don’t. I’ve seen way worse, trust me.” He kept his head hung in shame, but didn’t argue further.

He’d gotten hard at the doctor’s office once, shortly after he’d presented as an alpha, and this was kind of basically the same thing, right?

When she could tell he was finished, she continued. “Obviously your sensitivity is increasing. You’re not producing slick just yet, but I wasn’t expecting it anyway, so that’s okay. The vaginal canal is starting to form. You can tell from the feel of it. My best guess is that it’ll fully show in about three days. You’ll probably need to take more of the painkillers for about twenty four hours before and after, but nothing too major. It shouldn’t hurt too much, but it will be very uncomfortable, so your choice of bedrooms was definitely for the best.”

Dean just nodded the whole time, feeling freaked out and overwhelmed, and actually kind of tired, even after all that coffee.

She smiled again as she handed him his clothes. “How are you feeling?”

Dean decided to answer honestly. “Scared.”

“Good scared or bad scared?”

“A bit of both.” At her questioning look, he expanded with “Mostly good scared, though.” She looked very relieved at that.

After he was done getting dressed, he walked her to the front door and was joined by Cas to say goodbye to her. As soon as her car pulled out of the driveway, Cas gave Dean that questioning head tilt that he knew always meant that Cas wanted a full explanation. Dean told him as much as he could (leaving out the part about that ominous “D” that he may or may not have seen), and had replayed everything except the vaginal canal part when he finally broke down. Tears streamed down his cheeks, and Cas immediately swooped him up and carried him back to the spare bedroom. Cas was strong as hell, and had even been able to pick Dean up before all of this began, but it was still disconcerting that he had done it so much easier than usual. Maybe he should have Sammy bring over a scale? He could probably recall what his weight had been last time he’d gone to the doctor if he tried hard enough.

“Dean?” Cas asked him, shaking him out of his thoughts. He was sitting on the edge of the bed and Cas had pulled the chair over to be next to him. He’d apparently already stopped crying.

“Sorry,” Dean said softly, hanging his head.

“You have no need to apologize. Just please, tell me what’s wrong? You scared me, Dean,” Cas said as he wiped at the drying tears.

“The vagina. I didn’t even freaking think about the vagina,” Dean said. He still felt a little bit sick at the thought.

“What about it?”

“I’m gonna grow one. That’s beyond fucked up, Cas. Shit, I just… I didn’t think about any of this, and stuff keeps smacking me in the face and I don’t know how to deal, and…” Back with the tears again. Goodie.

Cas pulled him close for a hug, before climbing onto the bed with him to hold him even closer still. He petted Dean’s hair, what little there was of it, and made those calming shh-ing noises that everybody always makes but no one ever knows why. “It’s okay, Dean. Everything will be just fine. You’re just overwhelmed is all.” Dean pushed his head into Cas’ hand further. Something about the hair stroking motion was making everything so much better. “None of this is fucked up, and one day you’ll need it if we ever decide to have children.”

“Children?” Item number four thousand on the list of things Dean hadn’t thought about before plunging headfirst into all of this. “We could… Cas, we could have kids!” Dean had to resist the urge to jump up and dance, he was so happy. Kids! They wouldn’t have to adopt, they could have their own! Little blue eyed and green eyed pups, crawling all over the place. “Cas!”

“See Dean? When you don’t think things through, you not only miss the bad parts, but also the good ones as well.” Cas’ eyes were watery, but the smile that accompanied them showed just how damn happy those tears really were.

“We could have our own pups, Cas,” Dean said, curling up in his mate’s lap, fiddling absentmindedly with one of the buttons on his shirt.

“Yes, Dean,” Cas said, almost dreamily.

“A whole litter,” Dean said, eyes starting to close without permission.

“I’d love nothing better, Dean,” Cas said, going back to stroking Dean’s hair.

“We could make our own basketball team, Cas. Or a football team,” Dean said sleepily, snuggling in closer to the amazing scent coming off his mate.

“Eleven may be a bit much,” Cas said, leaning back and letting Dean follow, before curling up around him.

“Basketball it is then,” Dean muttered, halfway asleep already. “Less emergency room bills that way.” He yawned lightly, and was asleep in seconds, Cas still petting his hair.


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up was starting to immediately be associated with pain and uncomfortableness to Dean, and this time was no exception. Only this time the pain and uncomfortableness was surrounded by the most heavenly scent he had ever had the pleasure to be near. For that, Dean would gladly take all the aches in the universe. Warmth registered next, as did the weight of a body next to his. When Dean opened his eyes, he saw Cas, his eyes closed and his mouth open just slightly, obviously still deep asleep. Dean couldn’t help the fuzzy warmth that spread through him. They hadn’t been able to sleep this close in years, and Dean hadn’t realized just how much he missed it until he had it again. He snuggled in a little bit closer and scented his mate. He smelled so good right now that Dean was actually starting to forget what the wrong smell had even been like. This _happysafemateperfection_ was just that damn good.

Feeling really guilty about potentially waking Cas but unable to stop himself, Dean licked his mate’s neck a few times, before starting to nibble slightly. He needed more. More smell. All of the smell. He wanted to bathe in it for the rest of his life. And every day it only got better.

Cas had started to wiggle around at the licks, but it was the tiny nibbles that finally woke him up. “Sorry,” Dean said softly, though he didn’t mean it, and from the look in Cas’ eyes, he knew as well.

“I could get used to waking up like this,” Cas said, chuckling lightly.

“Guess we never have to buy coffee again, then,” Dean teased, kissing the tip of Cas’ nose.

“That is, quite possibly, the most horrible thing I have ever heard in my entire life,” Cas grumbled, baring his teeth in a pretend growl.

“I’m just as addicted as you, Cas, so I think you’re safe,” Dean said, before stretching his arms… and immediately wincing in pain. “Fuck…”

“Your pills,” Cas said, pushing himself away from Dean long enough to grab the latest in a long line of water bottles, as well as the two prescription bottles that were currently Dean’s best friends. Three pills and a few swigs of water later, Dean was back to snuggling as deep into Cas’ chest as he could get.

“When’s the doctor coming today,” Dean asked about a half an hour later.

“Sometime in the late afternoon, just like yesterday.”

“Time is it now?”

Cas stretched his neck to try and see the clock on the wall. “Little bit past seven.”

“Plenty of time…” Dean said vaguely, before not so discreetly slipping his hand down Cas’ slacks. Dean had apparently thrown off the jeans sometime during the night, but Cas was still in his slacks and button up shirt from the evening before. With his other hand, he undid the button and slid down the zipper, giving him more room for exploration. Cas’ breathing sped up and he let out a low moan, and that was all the invitation Dean needed. With a tiny bit of assistance from Cas, Dean pulled down both pants and boxers to release the alpha’s trapped cock. It was a thing of beauty, and Dean started drooling. It was in his mouth as fast as he could get the angle right, and Cas’ low moans went up to full volume damn quick. It was so good, even Dean was moaning, which only made Cas go up in volume further. It tasted so good. Bobbing up and down as fast as he could, flicking his tongue this way and that, Dean could feel himself harden. While still giving Cas head, he rubbed himself against the man’s leg, trying to get a bit of friction himself. Between the delicious taste in his mouth, the delicious smell of aroused mate in the air, and the delicious feel of friction, Dean felt himself getting ready to orgasm himself.

“Almost, almost,” Cas begged and pleaded, and that was Dean’s undoing. He orgasmed right as he felt Cas about to, lifting his mouth off just in time to avoid the knot that was quickly filling up. He ended up getting an accidental facial because his timing was off, but he didn’t really care cuz holy fuck that was incredible. Definitely shower time, because not only was his face a mess, but his boxers were absolutely soaked. He could feel where the come was already starting to glue them to his pubes, and… the back felt really wet as well?

When he crawled out of the bed, Cas looked up at him, question in his eyes. “I’m hitting the shower. Kinda need one now,” Dean said, as he pointed to his face and the leftovers of their fun.

“I could come with you,” Cas said, starting to get out of the bed himself.

“You kinda already did,” Dean said and laughed.

“Assbutt,” Cas grumbled.

“C’mon,” Dean said, before heading out of the room.

He used his t-shirt to wipe off the worst off the mess from his face, then waited for Cas to get there for what he was already calling in his head “the daily reveal”. It seemed like every time he woke up, there were even more changes, and he was pretty sure today would be no exception.

Cas pulled him into a kiss as soon as he got to the bathroom, and as hot as that was, the first thing out of Dean’s mouth when they broke apart was “Shit!”

“What?” Cas said, confused.

“You’re taller than me,” Dean pouted.

“By barely an inch, Dean,” Cas responded, mildly irritated.

“I was kinda hoping I wouldn’t get too short.”

Cas pulled his grumpy mate into a hug. “You’re still taller than most non-alphas.”

Dean grumbled something unintelligible under his breath, but still snuggled further into the embrace.

When they finally pulled apart, Dean pushed down his messy boxers, then closed his eyes again as he lifted the shirt. No quick peek down the collar this time, so Cas got to be the first one to see what a night of sleep had brought.

Opening his eyes carefully, Dean glanced down and… “Those are definitely tits,” he muttered. Little bitty A-cups, but most definitely proper breasts. That damn “D” kept pulsing in his brain, and he had to concentrate really hard to make it go away. When he could finally look past the boobs, he could see where his waist was clipping inwards, and how sadly small his cock was looking. He may have forgotten the sex ed part about the vagina, but he would always remember the bit about the male omega penis, because for some reason the word “cocklet” had always made him feel deep sympathy for them. Their dicks were so small, they couldn’t even be considered full cocks. That kinda thing sticks with a kid, at least when that kid was probably thinking with his own dick long before presenting as anything. He was so focused on his dwindling penis size that he barely even noticed that his limbs were all getting thinner and more delicate looking.

“No matter what, you’ll always be perfect to me, Dean,” Cas told him, before starting to stroke what was left of his cock. His soon to be cocklet. Fuck…

But no matter the size, it was still very sensitive, and still really enjoyed a good hand job, because he was hard in no time flat, slightly bucking his rounder hips, moaning and panting. “Oh god, Cas, so good…” he groaned, before finally noticing a wet sensation on his thighs. “Cas?”

The tugging stopped, and since Cas was so damn amazing, he knew without Dean even saying what was wrong. He looked down, then looked back. “It’s slick…” He said, almost in awe. He let go of Dean’s penis and ran a finger through the liquid, before bringing it up to eye level to look at it closer, breathing very heavily. “Dean,” he said, barely audible.

Dean nodded, his own breath starting to speed back up again, before Cas dropped to his knees and turned him around, bending Dean over the sink before he pounced, licking up every single drop there, and all the new slick that just kept coming out. It was the most debauched thing Dean had ever experienced, and it was getting him off more than anything else ever could. He was reduced to screaming Cas’ name by the end, shooting his load all over the cabinet doors. And apparently it was even hotter for Cas, because he could hear the man behind him orgasm, completely untouched.

Dean turned back around again and slid to the floor, to join his now sitting mate. “Fucking hell…” Dean said, still fairly out of breath.

“It would seem that I have a… kink that I didn’t know about until now.”

“If it always feels like that, indulge as often as you want,” Dean said between breaths.


	7. Chapter 7

After the two could finally stand up again, they took a quick shower together then went downstairs to enjoy a slow breakfast. They played footsie under the table as they ate, and kept giving each other these pathetically in love looks. Even in the beginning of their relationship, it hadn’t been this great. Dean was slowly understanding why alpha/alpha couples never worked. The pheromones made it impossible to ever get even remotely this close.

After breakfast, they cuddled back up on the couch and watched TV. Dean couldn’t really remember what they watched, not that it really mattered. When he started yawning again, Cas shooed him off to bed, telling him to go take a nap. Dean would’ve argued, except a nap did sound like a really good idea right then. After their morning workout, twice, Dean was feeling a bit wobbly even now. Good wobbly. Definitely good wobbly. He took his usual pills before snuggling under the covers, which now smelled like _happymatesex_. 

When he woke up and stretched, things weren’t as achy and sore as they usually were, and Dean decided to take something before going to sleep from now on. Scratching his belly as he walked, Dean headed to the bathroom. When he pulled down his boxers, he grimaced as he saw he had shrunk again in just the few hours he’d been unconscious, but then shrugged and smiled when he remembered Cas eating him out earlier. Maybe having a dick so small they added “-let” to the end of its name wasn’t the end of the world like he’d thought it was.

Flush. Wash hands. Gape in the mirror at how much his face had changed once again. Swallow a little bit harder than planned after looking down the front of his shirt. Just the usual bathroom procedure.

He bumped into Cas on his way back to the bedroom. “I was just about to go wake you. The doctor will be here in half an hour, just like yesterday.” He was already dressed, in yet another pair of slacks, and a pink button up shirt this time. Dean had always told him how hot he looked in that one, and today nothing had changed.

This time, Dean had to use a belt to make even his smallest pair of jeans stay up. While his dick had been shrinking, his breasts had been growing, and forgetting that damn “D” was pretty much impossible at this point. He took some more pills, ate a really quick lunch, and was cuddled up on the couch with Cas, watching TV when the knock on the door came. It was the same lady as before and they went through pretty much the same things they did yesterday. Not much of the non-physical stuff had changed, but when it got to talking about the physical changes, Dean got a little embarrassed. He couldn’t speak above a mumble when he finally got to the part about starting to produce slick, and by the end Cas had had to tell her the details. Thankfully, he wasn’t enough of a dumbass to tell what they’d done after, so no funerals would be necessary to plan in the immediate future.

When they went back to the spare bedroom for the exam, Dean walked as slowly as possible. Stalling wasn’t going to help anything, but he still did it anyway. Clothes off, tape measurer out, and more notes written down. They didn’t talk as much as they did yesterday, since Dean didn’t have as many questions, but when they got to his chest, he tried really hard not to show any discomfort when she talked about how he was going to be such a lucky omega, with such a large chest. He prayed to any god listening that he had not actually seen her write that second “D” next to the first one in that vile little section.

The final part was even more uncomfortable the second time around, because this time not only was the future site of his… (he still shuddered to think about his “vaginal canal”) not only was it far more sore than it had been yesterday (which meant it was coming along nicely, according to the doctor), but of course his now traitorous body decided that the perfect time to produce slick was right when she started examining that section of his anatomy. He kept whispering “sorry” over and over again, no matter how many reassurances she offered. He was beet red by the time she let him get dressed again. Just four more days. He could survive four more days of this shit.

After she left, Dean confused the living hell out of Cas by curling up in his lap and crying. It took him a few minutes, and at least a dozen “What’s wrong”s from his mate before he could finally speak again. “My body is disgusting!” He wailed, when he could finally get words out past the sobs.

“Who told you that?” Cas sounded like he was starting to get angry, and Dean could smell the alpha’s scent reflect his emotional state.

“Nobody needed to, I figured it out on my own,” Dean sniffled. Damn omega hormones.

“Then you’re an idiot,” Cas said, calming down instantly. He started stroking Dean’s hair again, since it was obvious it calmed him down. “What could ever make you think that?”

In between the occasional sniffle, and three tissues’ worth of blown noses, Dean related the whole experience of the second physical exam, saving the worst for last.

“Omegas slick during exams like that all the time. It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Cas said soothingly.

“That’s not the worst part, though,” Dean said, and hiccuped.

“Then what is?”

“Double D.” Dean said, voice filled with doom.

“I don’t understand that reference,” Cas said, confused.

“She wrote down how big she thinks they’re gonna get,” Dean pouted.

“But… I thought large breasts were good?”

“Yeah, on chicks,” Dean said, getting grumpier by the second.

“No matter what, you will be beautiful to me,” Cas said.

“Your beautiful omega?” Dean asked hopefully.

Cas paused for a second, face unreadable. “Yes,” he finally replied. “My beautiful Dean.”

Dean finally sighed happily and snuggled further into his mate’s embrace.

“With large breasts for me to play with.”

“I hate you,” Dean muttered into Cas’ chest. He only laughed in response.


	8. Chapter 8

After Dean had finally finished calming down, they had watched movies for the rest of the night, enjoying the fact that they could cuddle this close without feeling sickened by the wrong scent far more than the movies themselves. Maybe it was the long day, or long week, or maybe it was just pure contentment, but they even kept it PG for the rest of the evening.

Dean was almost proud of himself when he didn’t start yawning until an hour that almost resembled a normal people bedtime. As had become the custom since getting back from the hospital, as soon as the yawning started, so did the “go to bed”s. Cas was a little bit less insistent that usual, though, and damn straight Dean was taking advantage of that. Every single “go to bed” was swiftly answered with an increasingly whiny “don’ wanna” from Dean.

Finally, Cas stopped being lenient. When Dean yawned the next time, Cas used his commanding sounding voice. “Dean, you’re tired, you’re in recovery, just go to bed already. This childish act of yours has stopped being amusing,” he said, while untangling himself from his mate.

“I’m not being childish,” Dean said softly. “I just don’t wanna leave you.”

Cas visibly melted at that. “Dean…”

“Come to bed with me? Please?” Dean looked up at him, even going so far as to haphazardly try to flutter his eyelashes. Omegas did that shit all the time, right? It was supposed to make the guy eat out of the palm of your hand. Please don’t let the chick flicks be wrong.

“Of course, Dean.” Hook, line, and sinker. Being an omega was slowly getting better and better.

Dean followed behind his mate, trying his hardest to ignore the fact that the inch different from before was definitely more than just an inch now. Cas went off to their bedroom to change into his pajamas, while Dean did the same in the spare bedroom, glaring at his breasts the entire time he was topless. “Stay small,” he whispered to them, knowing full well they wouldn’t listen.

Dean looked up as Cas entered the room. He’d not bothered with a shirt tonight, and suddenly old sex organs and new were all screaming the same thing to Dean, _wantwantwantwant_. Now that he knew what the feeling was, he could tell that he was starting to slick up a little. He let out a whimper, and only then did he notice the face Cas was making. His nose was turned up, and it was obvious he was sniffing at something. Did he smell the slick? Dean couldn’t smell a thing, but seeing as how he wasn’t really an alpha any more, that didn’t exactly answer the question. Cas’ erection, on the other hand, answered it perfectly.

Even though he had only just put them on, Dean slid his boxers back down again. He slid back out of the t-shirt as well, and did his best ‘come hither’ look, before climbing onto the bed. Before turning back around, he could hear Cas desperately struggle to get out of his pajama pants, and Dean couldn’t help but smile. Cas had always wanted him before, but he had never been so needy about it. The thought alone was a major turn on.

Before he could think any further, there was a hand rubbing up and down his back. God, he always loved it when Cas did that. Dean turned around, and pulled his mate into a kiss. They started rubbing together, Dean already feeling a wet spot forming beneath him. If he was producing this much slick, maybe…

“Need you, Cas,” Dean moaned, as Cas bit and sucked his way down Dean’s neck.

“Dean,” he whispered, increasing the speed of his thrusts.

Dean put a hand on Cas’ chest, effectively stopping him. “No, Cas. I need you,” he said, putting as much emphasis on the word ‘need’ as he possibly could. He smiled as he felt Cas’ dick twitch between them.

“Are you sure?” Cas asked, eyes already glazed over. Such a perfect mate, about to explode but still thinking of Dean’s needs first. Dean nodded shyly, and Cas kissed him before gently turning him over onto his belly.

“Go slow, though,” Dean said, starting to get the slightest bit worried now. Yeah, there was slick, but had it gotten… big enough inside yet?

“Of course,” Cas spoke reverently. He caressed Dean’s backside, in just the right way to make Dean shiver. There was a feather light touch, hesitant. But it was apparently enough, because Dean’s mouth moaned before he even realized it was going to happen.

“More,” he gasped. The touch was back, heavier, more willing to explore. Dean’s breathing sped up, and he tried to not writhe in ecstasy like he so very wanted to. Through panted breaths, Dean almost-whined “More, Cas.” He could feel the slick running down his legs. God, he was so turned on it almost hurt at this point. There was pressure, pleasure, and then…

Dean almost screamed when the first finger entered. “Fuck yes!”

“Dean?” Cas sounded like he was having a hard time breathing, but he also sounded unsure.

“More, damn it!” Dean almost yelled. He felt like if they stopped now, he’d die. Thankfully, his mate wasn’t an idiot, because he felt the first finger dip in deeper, and it was quickly joined by a second, then even a third. The writhing could no longer be helped, and Dean started pushing back against the fingers, desperate for something, he wasn’t exactly sure what but he had a pretty damn good idea. “Need you,” he all but whimpered.

He could feel Cas hesitating, but then finally, the fingers were removed, causing Dean to actually whimper, sounding completely pathetic and not caring in the slightest. The bed dipped as Cas moved farther up.

“Only if you’re sure,” Cas whispered into Dean’s ear.

“So help me God, Cas, if you don’t fucking stick your dick in me right now, I’m…” His threat was cut short as Cas kissed him hungrily. That was good, but not what Dean wanted, needed. Maybe being nice would help. When they broke apart, Dean looked Cas in the eyes. “Please?”

Cas nodded, and turned him back over again. Dean could feel him getting into position. The need was overwhelming his senses, but there was a tiny bit of fear, too. Was he big enough yet? He trusted Cas, trusted him to know, and slowly the fear went away. There was a new gentle pressure, a much bigger one than just fingers, and a moan erupted from Dean’s lips. It quickly turned into a drawn out “Neeeeeed…” before he finally felt Cas enter. And holy fucking hell, coherent thought left the building. So good, so full, so… Words couldn’t even describe it. It was like something Dean had been missing his entire life was finally there.

Cas moved in slowly, testing the size, making sure he wasn’t hurting his mate. But it seemed like Dean had grown enough, because he could feel when Cas finally bottomed out. It was glorious. A fucking religious experience. A damn choir of angels was singing to Dean. “Harder,” he whispered, not even sure if Cas heard him.

But wishes do come true, because suddenly Cas was moving. This was it! They were finally having sex! And dear god, did it feel amazing. Those blow jobs from before? Pfft!

Sprinkled in between desperate breaths and syllables that had never been words were actual words, like “more” and “need” and pretty much every appropriate swear word either of them knew. “Fuck, love you,” Dean managed to pant out, before screaming once again in ecstasy.

“Love you,” Cas panted. “Dean…” He groaned. A few more thrusts that had Dean praying thanks to the heavens, before Cas started muttering “So close, so…” he groaned. “So close, Dean.”

“Me too,” Dean replied, thrusting back even harder. “Knot me,” he whispered.

“What?” Cas said, slowing down, but only slightly.

“Please,” Dean whimpered, “knot me. Neeeed…” Words were too hard to form, and his orgasm was going to happen any second.

Dean came harder than he ever had before, screaming Cas’ name. Cas followed immediately after, and it felt amazing. But then the knot… it felt weird, but a good weird. Dean felt even more full than before. He could definitely see the appeal. Cas spent another few minutes milking the last of his orgasm, Dean helping as much as he could. Never having even thought about wanting pups before meeting Cas, Dean had never actually knotted anyone himself, but he knew enough to at least know to help Cas feel good. Thank you, embarrassing romance novels. When Cas was finally finished, he started kissing Dean’s shoulders, his back, his neck, anything within reach.

“Love you, beautiful mate, beautiful,” Cas kept whispering between kisses. Dean purred, no longer capable of being weirded out by the new traits that kept popping up all over the place.

As great as getting downright fucked into the mattress had felt, Dean was suddenly hit with just how exhausted he was. He let out a yawn and smiled sleepily.

“We’ll be like this for at least another half hour,” Cas said as he kissed Dean’s shoulders once more. He then carefully maneuvered them so they were spooning on their sides. “But you should still try to get some sleep.” He stroked Dean’s hair, and Dean could tell the newly learned purr was making Cas feel good too. He felt the blanket get pulled up to cover the both of them, and then the kiss Cas gave the top of his head.

“Love you, Dean,” he said softly.

“Love you too, alpha,” Dean said slowly, already almost asleep. He didn’t notice Cas stiffen beside him, because he was already too far gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Waking up always meant the aches and pains bullshit. Dean groaned. How many more years til this part was over? He moved his arm blindly in the direction he knew the pill bottles to be, and very nearly elbowed Cas in the face. He felt naked skin brush against naked skin and he blushed, remembering last night. He was pretty sure he’d remember last night even if he got so old he forgot his own damn name. Apparently after they had separated, Dean had at some point ended up face to face with Cas, all but curled up into his chest. Yeah, pills could definitely wait.

When he snuggled closer, he felt a weird pressure on his chest, followed by a soreness he recalled only too well. He looked down, and saw that he was definitely no longer an A-cup, that was for damn sure. A parade of huge, mocking red “D”s danced around in his mind, making him feel just the slightest bit sick. He was already a freak, and soon he’d be an even bigger one. It probably would’ve turned into a full on panic attack if Cas hadn’t unintentionally chosen just that moment to move in his sleep and instinctively curl his arms around Dean. Cas would never think he was a freak. He snuggled back into Cas’ embrace, careful about brushing his breasts against anything, and managed to fall back asleep, surrounded by the scent of happy mate.

The second time he woke up, though? Yeah, that one wasn’t near as nice. Cas’ arms were still around him, he was still surrounded by literally the best smell that had ever existed, but the second he moved just slightly, he moaned in pain. “Owww…” He whimpered, which was apparently an efficient way to wake Cas up quickly. Not that he’d ever use it, but still, good to know.

“Pills?” Cas grumbled out, never one to wake up quickly. Dean just nodded his head pathetically. Cas reached over, then handed Dean one thing at a time. Pills in his belly, and prayers that they kicked in quick running through his head, Dean snuggled back up to Cas, trying to hold in as many of the whimpers as possible. This was his to deal with, and he didn’t want to make Cas feel guilty. The hair stroking that started up did help, though.

Dean started purring again. “I’m a damn cat now,” he grumbled. “Since when are omegas cats?”

“You’re with your truemate and you’re happy. That’s pretty much the only reason,” Cas said, kissing Dean on his forehead. To prove his cat theory even more, the purr got louder. Dean blushed and ducked his head, which only caused his mate to laugh.

“‘S not funny,” Dean pouted.

“Of course Dean,” Cas replied, but from his smile Dean could easily tell he was still laughing on the inside.

Dean’s stomach chose to growl at that moment, which caused them both to laugh, pouting all but forgotten. “I’m actually glad to hear that,” Cas said, stretching himself out in preparation of leaving the beyond comfy bed.

“Why?” Dean asked, stretching a bit himself.

“You haven’t been eating much lately. It’s you, so I was starting to worry,” Cas said teasingly, before getting out of bed.

“Haven’t really been that hungry,” Dean said, crawling on his belly to the edge of the bed to follow Cas.

“I guess that does make sense. You are getting smaller. I think they mentioned something about…” Cas trailed off, mid-sentence.

“What?” Dean asked, confused. Until he followed where Cas’ eyes were. It would seem that this was the most dramatic daily reveal yet. Looking down at them when they were squished up against Cas didn’t even come close to seeing them in their slightly more natural habitat. Training bras wouldn’t even begin to hold these bad boys any more. Hell, at this point Dean even had cleavage. And when he could finally draw his eyes away from his now much larger boobs, he gasped. It was like everything had sped up last night. It was only the fourth day, but he was already curvy as hell. His waist was small enough that he was worried that even with a belt he wouldn’t be able to keep any of his pants up. And if those legs had been on anybody else and Dean had still been an alpha, he wouldn’t have had to have faked the wolf whistle that would’ve come out of his mouth. ‘Legs for days’ was putting it mildly. Even his damn feet looked a lot smaller.

When he finally looked up at Cas, a fact that Dean internally cursed because his mate was now at minimum two or three inches taller than him, he could see how labored his breathing was. And when he looked further down…

There was a burst of movement, and suddenly the two met in the middle, mouths hungry and hands even hungrier. What was left of Dean’s dick was standing at attention, and he no longer cared about the size because Cas more than made up for it. There was more movement, Dean couldn’t even tell who’d done it, and they were back on the bed, grinding into each other like their lives depended on it. Last night had been sexy but sweet, but this was just desperate. Fingers went in, but only for a few seconds, then suddenly Cas was filling him and everything in the world was perfect. Dean didn’t even have to yell at Cas to go harder this time, he was doing it all on his own. And that was a good thing, too, because Dean was suddenly at the point where even the single syllable of “Cas” was too difficult to articulate. He managed a few “yes”s, but only just barely. Mostly it was screams and groans and words whose only language could be called ‘sex’. Dean screamed as he came, the orgasm even better than last night’s, and Cas let out an uncharacteristic yell when he came, the knot forming quickly. The bite was unexpected though. Not unwanted, just unexpected. Somehow, with just that alone, Dean managed to orgasm a second time, though there wasn’t much other than slick to show for it.

You marked your mate during sex, to show your claim on them. Since it was impossible for two alphas to have sex, Cas and Dean had never had the pleasure of marking each other, even though they weren’t just mates but truemates. But now…

Cas stilled suddenly, putting his hand to his mouth, eyes wide when pulled it away and saw the blood. Dean could feel tears running down his cheeks, he was so happy, but after how Cas had reacted to the blood, he took it the exact opposite way. “Dean, oh god, I’m so sorry,” Cas said before starting to cry as well. “I just… the smell… and how you looked… and…”

“Cas,” Dean whispered, running his hand over the stubble on his mate’s cheek. “Don’t cry. I’m too happy for you to be crying.”

“But, I hurt you,” Cas paused. “Again.” Dean could tell by his expression that he still felt bad about the other night and the painful pre-breast incident.

“Do you know how fucking long I’ve wanted you to mark me?” Dean asked, putting his other hand on the other side of Cas’ face, so that he could force him to stop looking at the wound that had already stopped bleeding.

“But…” Cas started.

“You can be a dumbass sometimes, yet I still love you more than anything. Deal with it,” Dean said, before crushing them together in a kiss. It took Cas a few seconds to respond, but when he did, Dean relaxed. They would probably have to have a conversation later, about Cas treating him like a fragile thing that might break if touched wrong, but for now, his mate’s knot was locked inside him, his mate’s mark was on his shoulder for the whole damn world to see, and his mate’s tongue was doing that thing that would’ve made Dean go weak in the knees if he’d been standing. Awkward conversations could wait.


	10. Chapter 10

When they finally managed to make it to the shower, it took at least twice as long as it usually did, even when you added in how they usually took longer than most people because shower blow jobs were just that much fun. The reason being that Cas just couldn’t seem to keep his hands off Dean’s new breasts. The pills had kicked in and they weren’t sore at the moment, but oh dear god were they sensitive. Dean actually managed to orgasm just from the playing and the kneading and the sucking. Nipples were officially the best thing ever.

Dean’s legs were beyond weak when they got out, and he didn’t even think to complain when Cas wrapped him up in a towel and carried him to their bedroom. He just snuggled in further, getting nice and comfy. It took a few minutes of sitting on the edge of the bed for him to regain mobility, but then he finally pulled on a pair of boxers. Which basically hung off of his hips, but only just barely. The shirts were all baggier than anything he’d ever worn before, and there was no way in hell those pants were staying up, even with his smallest belt.

“I’ll call Sam, have him go buy something real quick,” Cas suggested.

“Not too much, though. Still dunno what I’m gonna be shaped like by the end.” Dean thought for a second. “Couple shirts, maybe some sweatpants?” Dean suggested.

“That should work. You’ve only really got three more days,” Cas said as he waited for Sam to pick up.

After some really vague guesswork on Dean’s current measurements and sizes, Cas hung up and told Dean his brother would get here in about an hour or so.

As they were finishing up breakfast while waiting for Sam to get there with something for Dean to wear that actually fit, Cas brought up clothing again. “After you’re… done,” Cas said awkwardly, waving his hand at Dean to indicate what he didn’t know how to put into words. “After that, what kind of clothes were you… thinking of wearing?” While blushing was Dean’s newest unwanted hobby, it was weird to see Cas’ face turn red.

“Hadn’t really thought of it,” Dean said, glaring at Cas when he let out a small laugh. When his mate looked suitably chastised, Dean continued. “For work, probably the same crap I always wore. ‘Cept in omega sizes, of course.” He thought for a second. “Probably t-shirts and shorts to sleep in still. I’m pretty used to them.” He leered at Cas for a second. “When I actually manage to keep my clothes on in bed, at least.”

“Which won’t be often,” Cas added, returning the leer with one of his own. Dean tried to ignore the sudden wetness he felt.

“And the rest of the time, I… honestly don’t know. I doubt I’ll ever be one of those girly girl omegas, constantly all dolled up. Looks like way too much work, and there’s no way that stuff can be comfortable. Especially the high heels. Ick.” Dean made a face to properly express his disgust over those shoes before continuing. “Kinda wanna try wearing… panties, though. Maybe.” Ahh, vile enemy blush, you have returned.

“Panties?” Cas said, sounding like he was about to swallow his own tongue.

“Yeah. Ex of mine way back forever ago, she made me try hers on. And I… kinda liked ‘em.”

“Why’d you never mention this before?” Poor Cas sounded heartbroken over never having gotten to see his beloved alpha mate strutting around in pink lacy omega panties.

“Alphas don’t do that shit, and I was supposed to be an alpha,” Dean grumbled, hugging himself and trying remind himself that he no longer had to play by those stupid, ridiculous rules. He was an omega now, and he couldn’t be happier. Okay, he’d be happier if his damn boobs stopped growing right this second and never got a single ounce bigger, but otherwise.

“I’ll buy you all the panties you want, Dean,” Cas told him. “Any clothes you want to wear, you can. I will never stop you.”

“Thanks,” Dean said softly. How the hell did he luck out and find such a great mate? Oh yeah, because until a few days ago they were both alphas and practically threw up from each other’s scents. But at least he had lucked out when he found out about the procedure. A few years of suffering were definitely worth it for a lifetime of happiness afterwards.

“And maybe some really short skirts?” Cas asked, back to blushing.

Dean laughed, and leaned over to kiss his blushing mate on the cheek. “Yeah, I could definitely get behind that. ‘Specially with these legs. My big, strong alpha will hafta protect his sexy as sin omega from all the guys running after him,” Dean teased.

“I wouldn’t let a single one even touch you,” Cas growled.

“They’ll want to, though,” Dean continued teasing. He’d never seen Cas act like this, and it was kind of seriously hot. “They’re all gonna be so jealous.”

“Let them,” he growled louder.

Dean pulled back the collar of the shirt to show off the healing bite mark. “But now they’ll know they can’t touch me, babe. I’ll give you a matching one next time.”

Just like the sex this morning, the kiss was almost desperate. They were about to stand up and move it back to one of the bedrooms, or at the very least the couch, when they heard a loud knock on the door. “Damn it, Sammy,” Dean muttered as they broke apart and Cas tried to will his erection down into something more manageable. “Cock blocking me even when I barely have one.” Though that fact was pretty much the only reason Dean was able to actually answer the door. Between his new small size and how baggy the t-shirt was, it’d be next to impossible for much of anybody to tell how hard he was right now.

Dean pulled the door open and stepped aside to let his brother in. “Cas wasn’t really too specific about sizes, so I grabbed a couple different things.” He said as he walked towards the living room.

“Thanks Sammy, I owe you big. The damn boxers keep trying to slide off,” Dean said as his brother finally turned around.

Sam’s eyes went as wide as possible, and he dropped the two plastic store bags in surprise. “Dean, fuck,” he managed to sputter out.

It took literally everything in Dean to resist replying with ‘already did’, since his brother had just done him a huge favor and one does not repay a favor with emotional scarring. Instead, Dean reached down and grabbed both bags. “I’ll go see if any of this fits,” he said and smiled, running off to the bedroom while trying to contain his laughter. Was it bad that he found his brother’s astonishment so hilarious?

A few things were too small but might fit later, and a few were way too large and had to get sent back, but thankfully there were four shirts and two pairs of pants that would work for now, and probably even be okay to keep afterwards. As he was trying on the clothing, he felt like his breasts were mocking him, because he swore they already fucking looked bigger. “Traitors,” he said as he glared down at them. They just sat there in response, already bigger than he would’ve preferred. He put the way too big stuff back into the bag and headed downstairs, to where he could hear Cas and Sam talking in the living room. Oh good, Cas had managed to… calm down.

“You can take this stuff back cuz it’s way too big,” Dean said as he handed the bag back to Sam.

“You look so different,” Sam said quickly, staring but obviously still trying to figure out a place where it was acceptable to stare at.

“That was kind of the point,” Dean teased, but he still shifted uncomfortably. Maybe he should’ve picked one of the looser shirts? The baby blue t-shirt wasn’t exactly skin tight, but it wasn’t baggy enough to hide those two chest traitors, either. He’d only picked it to wear because the color reminded him of Cas’ eyes. He sat down on the love seat and pulled his legs up in front of himself, almost trying to shield his obviously changing body from his brother.

“So, uh…” Sam said, sounding as nervous and as awkward as Dean now felt. “How’s it all, uh… going?”

“It’s,” Dean said, and paused, “going.”

Obviously sensing the awkwardness, and once again saving Dean’s ass, Cas started talking, spouting off all the medical bits and gushing about Dean’s progress without going into any details whatsoever. Dean sent him a grateful look that he hoped said ‘thank you’, and Cas smiled back at him. They always had been great at communicating without words, especially Cas.

Sam stayed around for a cup of coffee, but then left in what felt like a hurry, explaining that he had to go return the stuff that didn’t fit. Dean was seriously expecting the waterworks to hit at any minute, but for once he didn’t cry. “Think it’s always gonna be that awkward?” Dean asked after Sam left, sounding almost deflated.

“Probably,” Cas said, coming up and hugging Dean from behind. “Do you regret it?”

Dean sighed, putting his arms up to hold onto Cas’. “No. I just hope nothing too big gets ruined because of me, yanno?”

“You’re not ruining anything, Dean,” Cas said before nuzzling lightly at the healing bite mark. “You’re becoming the real you, so the people that knew the other you are just going to need some time to adjust, is all.”

“You didn’t,” Dean said, relaxing into his mate’s embrace.

“I always saw the real you. It’s why I fell in love with you,” Cas said, kissing the back of Dean’s head.

”Love you too,” Dean responded, completely content for possibly the very first time in his life.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean ended up having to take another nap before the doctor showed up, but he really didn’t mind. Sam had managed to find some omega pajama bottoms that felt just like his boxers did to sleep in, and his old shirts, which were a bit too baggy to wear for most occasions, felt absolutely heavenly for sleep-shirt purposes. It was gonna be a bitch to find so many awesome concert tees like that again, but that was what eBay was for, after all. Maybe look for some really short skirts while he was at it? Dean fell asleep with a smile plastered on his face.

Unfortunately, he woke up in more pain than usual. Not exactly scream the entire way to the ER pain, but definitely new and kind of unexpected. He took his usual three pills, and was staring at the bottle of painkillers contemplating how bad a double dose might be, when Cas walked in.

“Oh good, you’re up. Doctor’s on her way, so you should probably get dressed again.”

“Maybe get undressed as soon as she leaves?” Dean said in what he hoped was his sexiest voice.

“You’re insatiable,” Cas teased.

“Are you complaining?” Dean teased back.

“Never.”

Dean just laughed as he pulled off his shirt. When he heard Cas gasp, he turned to look at him. The tits again. Of course. They did look like they’d gotten a bit bigger, so he guessed that made sense. Hell, at this point Dean had to admit if he saw them on pretty much anybody else, he’d probably be staring too. Or at least, he would’ve.

Suddenly he was enveloped in Cas’ arms and concerned mate scent. “Dean, what’s wrong?” When he saw Dean’s confused expression, he continued, “You looked like you were about to start crying. I understand that the littlest things set you off any more, but that still meant there was a little thing. What’s wrong?” The words were peppered through with kisses to Dean’s forehead. Lost another quarter of an inch, at least.

“You love me for more than just my boobs, right?”

Cas just stared at him, before he finally burst out laughing. Dean glared at him until he could finally calm down enough to speak. “You come up with the most insane ideas lately. You had no boobs at all until a few days ago, but I’ve loved you for years.”

“But now you’re always looking at ‘em,” Dean muttered, trying his hardest to hold a proper pout.

“Because they are incredible.”

“See?” Dean knew he was right!

“They are incredible because they are yours. Do you see me staring at other breasts?”

Come to think of it, he’d never really seen Cas ogling breasts. Other than Dean, he’d never really seen Cas ogling much of anybody.

“I only love you, Dean, and I only want you. No one else. Before I met you, I rarely dated,” Cas said. That much Dean had known. Hell, he had given the guy his first blow job. Not exactly something you missed out on experiencing if you dated around a lot.

But Cas continued. “I rarely dated because I wasn’t attracted to anybody. I was an alpha that never really thought about sex. But then I met you, and I finally understood why other people seemed to like it so much. You are the only one I’m attracted to now, and the only one I have ever been attracted to. So no, Dean, I do not love you for just your boobs.”

Okay, that part he didn’t know. Well, fuck. Dean squeezed him back into the hug. “I’m so sorry Cas. How could I ever think something so horrible about you?”

“It’s okay, Dean. I can understand why you would worry. I do pay them a lot of attention. I just look at them and… can’t look away, for some reason. I always found you sexy, but now…”

“I think it’s cuz we can finally smell each other right,” Dean said softly, only just realizing this himself. Cas looked at him, startled. “You haven’t changed at all, yet you keep on getting more and more sexy to me. So, I don’t think it’s the tits, or any of that. I think it’s cuz we can finally smell each other right.”

Cas opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by the knock on the front door. “Fuck,” he said under his breath.

“It’s hot as hell when you swear like that, you know?” Dean said.

“Just get dressed, assbutt,” Cas said before rushing off to answer the door. Dean grabbed the shirt and pants from earlier, since they were still basically clean. Then, almost as an afterthought, he ran to their bedroom real quick and grabbed a flannel shirt to put over top of it. It was baggy as all get out, but it kind of helped hide some of his curves. It made him feel a tiny bit more comfortable. He probably should’ve done this when Sam was over. He’d definitely have to remember next time, since Thing 1 and Thing 2 refused to stop growing.

He arrived in the living room right as Cas was handing out the steaming coffee mugs. He grabbed his favorite blue one, and sighed in bliss when that first taste hit. He could only think of one thing that tasted better than this, but he probably shouldn’t be thinking things like that if he was going to be getting a physical exam in a little bit.

It was, as usual, the same song and dance. He told her about some of the changes, but left out his new-found ability to have hot sex with his mate. And for once, he was finally honest with her, and told her how his ever increasing chest size was making him feel uncomfortable. He could see Cas giving him a proud smile after he finished explaining.

“Unfortunately, there’s not really much that can be done about that,” she said, grabbing his hand lightly and giving it a reassuring squeeze. “After you’ve finished your transition, there are always surgical procedures if you’re that unhappy with your chest size. Since it was the DNA itself that got altered, you should have no trouble whatsoever going in for any surgeries. I wouldn’t suggest it now, of course, but it is always an option later.”

“Yeah, I kinda figured,” Dean sounded defeated.

“But if the fact that you’re a male omega is the reason behind your discomfort, though, I suggest you skip the surgery. A lot more male omegas are developing large chests these days. I think it’s something to do with all the chemicals we ingest on a day to day basis, possibly. I do know for certain, though, that the average chest size for omegas, both male and female, has gone up by a few inches in just the last couple decades alone. So if that’s your only reason for feeling bad about them, then don’t,” she said and smiled.

Damn, what was it about all the employees from this place? Seriously? Because in just a few sentences, this woman somehow managed to make Dean feel less bad about his chest. He still hated them, but he didn’t feel as ashamed of them now. And he did really enjoy it when Cas played with them… Stopping that thought process right now.

“If that’s all,” she said, sunshine made into a smile brightening up her face, “then we can head back to the bedroom for the exam.”

Dean felt like an old pro at this as he stripped out of his clothes and stood up straight for the measurements to begin. Before she started, though, she gave him a quick once over, visually. She smiled encouragingly when her eyes passed the healing mark. After she finished she said “Don’t worry, with your frame I think they’ll look perfectly fine,” while indicating his breasts. She then immediately started with the measurement taking, all while Dean blushed furiously. Maybe they wouldn’t be so bad.

“It’s looking like this will be the height you’re going to stay at,” she said a few minutes later.

That made Dean very happy. “So I’m not gonna get any shorter?”

“I make no promises, but that’s what it looks like.”

“What’s my, umm… how tall am I now?” Dean was really going to have to invest in a damn tape measurer himself at this point.

“Looks like,” she said as she looked over all the numbers she had been writing down, “about five foot eight and a half.”

“Oh, thank god,” he sighed.

“Is there something wrong with being short?” She asked, as she set the notebook down and started measuring again.

“My moose of a brother is six four.”

“Ahh,” she said, scribbling something in the next line.

“It was bad enough being shorter than him when I was still an alpha. I really did not want to have to climb a ladder to look him in the eye.” Seven and a half inches. Dean could learn to deal with that, right?

The doctor let out a chuckle. Then she indicated the bed, and Dean once again got into position. He was really not at all prepared for what happened next. After she slipped into her latex gloves, she touched one finger to the area behind his tiny ball sac…

Dean screamed, it hurt so bad. Even after the painkillers, it had been hurting at least somewhat the entire day, but this, oh fuck no.

Cas suddenly came crashing into the room, obviously having ran from wherever he had been waiting. “Dean, you screamed…” He was breathing heavily, and he reeked of panic.

Dean nodded at his mate, tears in his eyes. “Part of the exam,” he said. “It hurt.”

“Oh, Dean,” Cas rushed forward and grabbed his hand.

“I do apologize,” the doctor said. “It looks like the vaginal canal is coming in a bit sooner than expected, and that’s always a very painful experience, even if you present at the normal age.” She looked down Dean. “Has your abdomen been painful and sore more than usual since this morning?” Dean just nodded. “That’s your womb and other reproductive organs coming in. From the looks of it, the canal should be open by morning. I brought you some stronger painkillers, just in case, but I didn’t realize you’d need them just yet.” She pulled out a new prescription bottle from her bag and handed it to Cas. “We can skip the rest of the exam for now, and finish up tomorrow. For now, you need some rest, and possibly a warm bath. Does this house have a bathtub?” When Cas nodded, she reached back into her bag and pulled out a small container of what looked like bath salts. “A warm bath with these should help ease the pain, as well as quicken the growth. The faster it gets here, the sooner it’s over.”

She packed her stuff back into her bag quickly, and told them she could see herself out. When they heard the front door shut behind her, Cas sat on the bed and pulled Dean into his lap. He stroked his mate’s hair and whispered soothing things until finally, Dean stopped crying. “Let’s go get you set up with that bath.”

“Okay,” Dean said weakly.

Cas handed over the new pill bottle and then gave Dean his bottle of water. “Take one of these while I go run your bath.”

“Okay, alpha,” Dean responded, still weak sounding.

Again, Dean didn’t notice Cas stiffen, but instead started fiddling with the cap.

When Cas came back, he helped Dean into the master bathroom, then into the tub that had been large enough for two alphas to comfortably fit in it together, which had been one of the biggest reasons they had bought the house in the first place. The bath salts he had put in the water smelled strange, but not bad, and Dean quickly sank into the warmth. She’d been right, this stuff did help with the pain.

“I’ll just be in my study, so call me when the water starts to cool down, and I’ll help you out,” Cas said, then leaned down to kiss Dean on the top of his head.

“Uh-huh,” Dean said, already feeling loads better.

After Cas left, Dean poked at his belly experimentally. It didn’t hurt, so he poked it again, seeing if he could feel his new womb. But it felt like the same soft belly he’d had for the past few days. He hesitated before pushing his hand further under the water. He had painkillers in his system, plus whatever was in the bath salts. Was it worth it, just to check?

Hoping like hell this wasn’t one of those times he regretted his poor decision making skills, he moved his cocklet out of the way (because it was finally small enough that you really couldn’t call it anything else), then very hesitantly and very gently, he touched a light finger to the area of hell and pain. But it didn’t hurt. Not like it had before at least. It was about the same level of pain as a stubbed toe a few hours later. So he pushed a tiny bit harder. He could already feel the canal through the thin bit of skin that was left. He’s be pushing pups out of that one day. Was it going to hurt as bad as it did earlier? Yeah, definitely getting the full epidural every single time. He may have wanted kids with Cas almost since they first met, but he wasn’t a fan of pain and there was no way he could handle that for hours on end. Nuh-uh.

Satisfied with his state of affairs, he leaned back again and closed his eyes, and just enjoyed the warmth of the water and the nice smell of the salts.

When the water finally cooled, he called Cas for some help. He would’ve got out on his own, except the salts or the painkiller or a combination of the two had made his limbs feel like jelly, and he wasn’t completely sure he could’ve made it out of the tub, let alone to the spare bedroom at the other end of the hallway. Cas was almost too gentle with the towel, but Dean didn’t feel like complaining. He almost felt like he did back at the hospital when he was floating.

He helped Dean put on a t-shirt, then tucked him into bed. When Cas leaned down to kiss him on the forehead, Dean smiled up at him. “I have the best alpha in the world,” he said softly. He was glad he wasn’t slurring, because Cas really needed to know this. “I’m gonna be a good little omega for you, I promise.” The yawn that rolled out of his mouth and made him scrunch his face up and close his eyes made him miss the pained expression on Cas’ face. “Love you,” Dean said, completely unaware.

Cas ran his hand along the side of Dean’s smooth, almost feminine face. “I love you too, Dean.”


	12. Chapter 12

On any other day, even the last few with all the physical and hormonal changes galore, Dean was usually a really deep sleeper. He rarely moved in his sleep, and unless he needed to hit the bathroom in the middle of the night, he almost never woke up part way through. So the fact that he couldn’t seem to stay asleep longer than an hour or so at a time was very disconcerting. No matter what position he was in, he was uncomfortable, and even with the new painkiller added in with the old, he still felt some pain after the stuff in the bath salts wore off. But more than anything, he didn’t want to wake up Cas and make him worry, so he tried to keep his whimpers at as low a volume as possible.

It finally happened about an hour or so before the sun rose. He started feeling… a tearing, almost. He couldn’t really describe it, but it stung. He scrambled for the bottle of pills, and hurriedly took one more, hoping he’d be okay since he thought he’d taken the last one only about two and a half hours ago. But Dean wasn’t stupid (usually), and he knew damn well this was the painful part the doctor had warned him about. And he was right.

It felt like spreading open a wound that had already started healing. His brother had accidentally tore out some stitches once when they were still both kids, and Dean couldn’t help but think that this was probably what that had felt like for Sammy. Thankfully, the new painkiller kicked in before what Dean assumed otherwise would’ve been the really bad parts, but even over the slight floaty sensation he got from them, he still felt some pain. And then some more. Fuck, were the painkillers not gonna be enough?

His pained whimpers kept getting louder, and any other time he would have felt ashamed of himself, alpha or not. But now…

“For Cas,” he kept whispering to himself. “For us.” Pain shot through his abdomen, and he had to bite down on his t-shirt to keep from yelling out. “For me,” he said weakly.

The sun was just barely peeking up over the edge of the windowsill when Dean finally met a scream he couldn’t keep in. It took Cas longer to scramble into to the room than it did the last time Dean had screamed in pain, mostly likely because he had been dead asleep this time and not just waiting anxiously in the other room. He immediately crawled onto the bed and pulled Dean into his lap, hugging him tightly to his broad, alpha chest. Even through the pain, Dean could feel how much larger Cas was than him now, how much wider and broader and just larger in general.

“Hurts,” Dean whimpered. Tears streaming down, he buried his face in his mate’s chest, Cas’ scent helping to calm him, even if it did nothing for the pain itself.

“I know, Dean,” Cas said softly, stroking his hair soothingly. “It’s gonna be okay, baby, it’s gonna be just fine.”

The new pet name did something to Dean, made him feel a messload of warm fuzzies, and he was surprised when he unintentionally let out the tiniest of purrs. “Say it again,” Dean said softly as he pulled his face away from Cas’ chest, pain momentarily lessened but not forgotten.

“Say what?” Cas said, confused.

“Call me your baby,” Dean almost pleaded.

Cas jerked slightly in surprise. “But Dean,” he whispered.

“Please?” Dean fully and pathetically pleaded this time.

Cas let out a tortured sigh, which only served to confuse Dean until he forgot it completely as Cas started back in stroking his hair. “It’ll be okay, baby, everything’ll be just fine. Because you’re my… baby.”

They stayed like that for almost an hour, Cas stroking Dean’s hair and whispering reassurances. At one point, he had Dean take a dose of the regular painkillers, since the doctor had left instructions that it was okay to mix them as long as Dean didn’t take too many of either, then went right back to soothing his mate.

Between soothing mate and beautiful painkillers, Dean was actually feeling like he could go back to sleep now. The tiny yawn that escaped his mouth only furthered this theory.

“Would you like to try napping, Dean?” Cas asked, pausing his strokes for a moment.

Dean nodded. “Sleepy,” he said quietly.

“I’ll stay with you,” Cas said as he readjusted them both into a lying down position.

“Thank you,” Dean all but whispered, already starting to slip into slumber. “Love you,” he said as he snuggled into his new favorite place in the world, his mate’s chest and embrace.

Cas kissed the top of his head. “Love you too, Dean.”

When Dean woke up a few hours later, he was pretty sure he’d already made it through the worst of it. It still hurt like a bitch, but in a much more tolerable way. If he didn’t have the other to compare it to, he’d probably think this was pretty painful, but right now it was a damn walk in the park on a sun shiney day. It did still hurt some, though, so he tried his best to untangle himself from Cas so he could reach over for his pills. He could feel his boobs pressing even more against Cas’ chest through his t-shirt, but he could be annoyed at them later. Right now, painkillers.

Unfortunately, while Cas never woke up very fast, he wasn’t as deep a sleeper as Dean, and he was awake by the time Dean had gotten his first arm free. “Pills?” Cas asked, even though he knew the answer already. They both knew. That was their theme song for at least a few more days.

Dean nodded anyway. “One more of the biggies oughta do it.” He tried not to let it show that it hurt a little when he changed positions, but he saw the look Cas gave him before reaching for the night stand and knew he was busted.

After Dean was all pilled up, Cas started to get out of bed. Dean grabbed his wrist. “Nope, you’re staying,” Dean said, trying to pull him back.

“I was going to go make us some breakfast,” Cas said, tugging back. Dean tried not to grimace when he realized just how much stronger Cas was than him now.

“Don’t need food. Need you,” Dean said, trying to sound as bossy as possible.

“But Dean,” Cas started.

“Get the fuck over here and cuddle me already,” Dean insisted, pulling Cas with his full strength this time. It wasn’t as much as it used to be, but it obviously got the job done when Cas fell back onto the bed, barely missing Dean (which probably would’ve been a very bad thing, now that Dean thought of it). But Cas laughed, so that made it all okay.

When they were finally back into proper cuddling position, Dean scented Cas’ neck and sighed. “We could never really do this before,” he said, inhaling that beautiful scent again.

“We did try a few times though, in the beginning. I remember it being very… unsuccessful,” Cas said fondly, rubbing his hand up and down Dean’s back in a soothing way.

“I wanted to, so damn bad, but that smell…” Dean sighed.

“No wrong smell now, Dean,” Cas said, sounding happier than he had in awhile.

“Yeah,” Dean said in a sigh, drawing the word out to fully show his contentment. He buried his nose in as deep as he could. “I could live right here. Rest of my life. Get my mail forwarded and everything.” Dean could feel Cas’ chuckle through his nose, and it felt weird.

“We would have to leave every so often to go to the bathroom, though,” Cas gently reminded him.

“Probably hafta leave to shower occasionally, too,” Dean added.

“And for pie,” Cas teased.

“I could live without pie if it meant staying here longer,” Dean said honestly.

“Dean!” Cas was beyond shocked.

Dean just laughed. “You taste better than any pie ever, Cas,” he drawled, before licking Cas’ neck. “Way better.”

Cas surprised Dean by pulling him into a heated kiss. Dean managed to get with the program rather quickly, though, and curled his fingers into Cas’ sexy bed hair. A pleasant throbbing started shortly after, and made Dean dive even harder into the kissing. He could feel Cas’ erection pressing into his thigh, and the throbbing amped up at least three notches at that. He tried repositioning himself, tried to get something, anything, to hit that throbbing section, make it even better. But when he finally did, he yelped in pain.

Cas pulled back immediately. “Dean, are you okay?”

Dean struggled to catch his breath. “Yeah, I think. Still a bit painful to touch, I guess?”

“I’m so sorry, Dean,” Cas said softly and hugged him, once again trying to be careful what touched where.

“It’s okay, babe,” Dean said, hugging him back. “If it makes you feel any better, I think it likes you.” This time when Cas laughed, Dean joined him.

Cas helped Dean on his walk to the bathroom, but thankfully didn’t actually need to help him in the bathroom. He’d probably need help for the shower (because those new painkillers, while helping a ton, actually made him a fair bit wobbly and unsteady), but he could at least piss on his own. Cas only went off to start the coffee when Dean promised he’d call if he needed literally anything whatsoever.

Dean pulled up his baggy shirt, and made a face. While yeah, he didn’t actually regret any of this, there were still parts that were freaking him out just a bit. The breasts, the whole freaking ‘vaginal canal’ thing, and now this. He had to peer over his chest a little to be able to see it, but he definitely had a cocklet now. And as stupid as he’d been about a lot of the other changes that ended up happening, he knew exactly what this one meant. Male omegas have to sit down when they pee. For some reason, that was a big deal to him. Didn’t seem right. Right at that moment, it seemed like the biggest deal of all. Not the boobs, not the brand spanking new vagina, not even the new trial-sized version of his dick. No, it was the fact that from this day forward, he’d be sitting down when he went to the bathroom. Omega bathrooms only had toilets, never urinals. Considering how many changes he’d already gone through, physically and even emotionally, in the past week, why the hell was this one such a big deal?

For the first time in possibly his entire life, Dean had to psych himself up to sit down on the toilet. Everything went as it was supposed to, but it still felt wrong somehow. And this was just the first of many times. The beginning of the rest of his life, doing this. He almost felt sick.

When he was washing his hands afterwards, he started to feel dread in the pit of his stomach. Was he gonna need therapy after this? Nobody’d ever really gone through this kind of thing before, so he had no idea if that was gonna end up being a requirement. The face in the mirror still looked like him, but it also at the same time looked nothing like him. He still wasn’t very fond of his boobs, even if he was starting to get used to them. He missed having a huge cock instead of an itty bitty cocklet. And now this? Maybe that was something that needed to be discussed when the doctor came by later. Was that why she asked all those questions that made her sound like a therapist?

The knock on the bathroom door startled him out of his thoughts. “Dean,” Cas said through the door. “I have your coffee, and I’ve started on breakfast. Are you ready to go back now?”

It took a few seconds for Dean to respond, and when he did, it sounded a little shaky. “Yeah… yeah, I’m good.”

He leaned into Cas’ hold a lot more than he probably needed to, but of course Cas didn’t seem to mind. He did shoot him a few concerned looks, though, but because he was so damn wonderful and always knew what Dean needed, sometimes before Dean did himself, he waited until Dean was back on the bed, mug of coffee in his hands.

“Dean,” Cas started.

“Am I gonna need to see a therapist after all this?” Dean burst out, interrupting him and not caring.

Cas grabbed his hand and gave a reassuring squeeze. “It is a possibility, Dean. This is completely new territory, for both you and for the medical community. Nobody’s completely sure yet how everything is going to turn out. This is literally the biggest change a person can go through. You are literally becoming a different person. But no matter what you choose, I will be right by your side. I’m not sure how much that helps, but I promise to always be there for you, no matter what.”

Dean could feel the tears running down his cheeks and he stared into his coffee mug. “It helps, Cas,” he said softly. “More than anything else.”

Cas took Dean’s coffee mug from him and placed it on the table, then crawled into the bed and let Dean climb into his lap. Getting comforted like this, curled up in Cas’ lap, was starting to become a habit, but Dean didn’t think he minded that much. Because damn, did it work. Surrounded by protective mate smell, Dean explained why he was so worried, and Cas listened and kissed the top of Dean’s head constantly. When Dean finished, Cas explained that some of this was just going to take time to get used to, is all. Big changes, everything suddenly different, all that kinda stuff. Only it was Cas, so he of course had made it sound way better than that. Dean had just never been very good at paraphrasing. And since it was Cas, it had made Dean feel better, because he was right. Everything was different, and if Dean hadn’t been freaking out, that probably would’ve been a way bigger sign that stuff was not right.

They cuddled together for a few more minutes, providing comfort for each other, until they were finally interrupted by a soft dinging noise coming from the kitchen. “Muffins are done,” Cas said, before helping Dean out of his lap. “I’ll go get them and bring them in here for us to eat. It’s probably best if you stay in bed most of today.” Dean nodded his agreement, and Cas left to go get breakfast out of the stove.

Thankfully, his coffee was still warm enough to not be disgusting and he finished it off in the time it took for Cas to come back with a bowl almost overflowing with what Dean could now tell were apple cinnamon muffins, his favorite. He scooched back over, so that Cas could sit beside him, and they both ate directly from the bowl, not bothering with plates.

After they both polished off the whole batch, Dean leaned back on the bed, pleased that his stomach only hurt because he’d eaten too much. “You keep this up and I’m gonna get fat,” Dean said as he rubbed his otherwise flat stomach.

“I highly doubt that, Dean. You ate constantly and never gained an ounce,” Cas said as he leaned back as well.

“I was an alpha. High metabolism and all. Maybe now that I’m an omega, I’ll get fat,” Dean said, but not seriously.

“Curvier maybe, but not fat,” Cas replied.

“Which I’m sure you wouldn’t mind in the slightest,” Dean teased.

“You are already well aware that I love you no matter how you look. The fact that I apparently enjoy your new curves a lot more than I had ever expected is inconsequential.” Cas had sounded so overly serious that Dean couldn’t help but laugh.

They cuddled while they digested, until they finally felt ready for a shower. Dean didn’t really need to be leaning up against Cas on the way to the bathroom, he was steady on his feet again thankfully, but even now he couldn’t seem to get over just how good his mate smelled. When they finally arrived, Cas stripped but Dean hesitated. While Cas had made him feel a bit better about everything, he knew what was down there now and he was a little bit… apprehensive.

When he saw Dean hesitate, Cas kissed him gently on the forehead, and held out his neck to be scented. “Still hate that you’re taller than me now,” Dean grumbled, but he did it anyway, and it soothed down his fears enough that he was willing to finally do the big reveal.

He pulled off the t-shirt slowly, not to be dramatic but because he was trying to draw it out as a stalling technique. Unfortunately, you can only take so long to strip when you’re only wearing a t-shirt, and soon he was standing awkwardly, naked in the bathroom. Before looking at himself, he looked over at Cas to see his reaction. And a blind and deaf person without a sense of smell could’ve told how pleased his mate looked at what he saw. Which made Dean look down, if just out of curiosity.

He’d probably gained at least another cup size, but the “D”s bouncing around in his brain didn’t seem as scary as they used to be. Was he finally starting to get used to the damn things? When he could finally look past them, he could see how slim his new figure was getting. Hell, had already gotten. He looked like the friggin’ personification of ideal male omega femininity. His waist was small, and flared out to perfectly sized hips. His legs, which looked like they went on for days before, had moved up to weeks if not months. His cocklet was perfectly proportioned, to the point where he almost didn’t mind the size since it balanced together so perfectly with everything else. He looked like a damn model or something. “Damn, I lucked out and got seriously hot,” Dean said, letting out a low whistle. His brain may not work like an alpha’s any more because all the chemicals had changed, but he remembered it well enough to know if he’d seen someone looking like this before, he’d be halfway to popping his knot already.

Cas finally looked up when Dean spoke. “You were always…”

Dean cut him. “‘Always hot to me’, yeah, I remember Cas,” he completed the sentence for Cas. “Just lemme enjoy my shallow confidence boost in peace, will ya?”

“You do make a very beautiful omega,” Cas finally conceded.

“Damn straight. No matter my secondary gender, I was destined to be sex on legs,” Dean said and smirked.

“And you’re all mine,” Cas all but panted.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way, babe,” Dean said, sidling up to his mate. He pulled Cas’ face down for a kiss (everything else he would get used to in time, but fuck this new shorter than Cas bullshit), and gave him one of the best hand jobs ever. More than anything, Dean would’ve loved to have tried out full on shower sex, with actual proper penetration, but he was still sore in pretty much his entire bathing suit section, so for now this would have to do. And judging by the blissed out over-fucked expression on Cas’ face, it was apparently more than enough.

Cas washed the rest of him gently in the shower, but Dean wouldn’t let him near his new… equipment, so he did that part himself. It was… there, and… open. And really fucking sensitive, but right now not in a good way. Oww. He went as quick as he could while still getting clean, and then tried to not think about it when Cas started shampooing his hair.

When they were drying each other off afterwards, an act that Dean decided he could definitely get used to, he looked up at Cas. “Think I should grow my hair out?” He asked, pulling at one of the incredibly short strands that were sticking up from the toweling.

“Whatever you want, it’ll look perfect to me,” Cas said, nuzzling into Dean’s neck.

“A lot of other male omegas have long hair,” Dean sighed.

“And you’re not other male omegas, you’re you,” Cas said, nuzzling more.

“But maybe I should, so I can be more like them? I don’t really know much about being an omega, cuz this is kinda my first time, so…”

Cas pulled back abruptly. “Please, never talk like that again, Dean,” he pleaded. “You are not defined by ‘alpha’ or ‘omega’. You are only defined by ‘Dean’. You never, ever have to do anything ever again, just because ‘that’s what alphas do’ or ‘that’s what omegas do’. Wasn’t that the whole purpose of this? To no longer be defined by your secondary gender? Please, just be you.” Tears had started rolling down Cas’ face halfway through his diatribe, and Dean stared, stunned, the entire time. “I don’t want an omega, or an alpha, or anything like that. I just want you. You, just like you’ve always been. My brave, strong, silly, perfect Dean.”

Dean had never seen Cas like this, crying this hard, feeling this bad about anything. This wasn’t regular argument crying, or even really bad gonna break up argument crying, this was… death of a close loved one level crying. “Cas?” He said, reaching a hand out tentatively, not sure if his touch was even welcome right now. “What… this sounds… I’m not sure what’s going on exactly. It’s just hair.”

“You’ve been calling me ‘alpha’,” Cas almost whispered, sliding to sit on the floor, towel completely forgotten.

“Huh?” Dean asked, even more confused.

“You’ve been calling me ‘alpha’ and acting submissive, just like every other omega out there. You have never been submissive a day in your life, Dean. You were never once submissive to me, and from the stories I’ve heard from your brother and Bobby, you sure as hell were never submissive to them. You’re changing, everything about you is changing, and the rest I’m fine with. Better than fine with some of it, even. But this one? This one scares me, Dean,” Cas looked up at Dean, fear evident behind the tears that were still flowing freely. “I can fully understand being unsure of yourself right now. I’d call you a liar if you said you weren’t. But… you were never weak, Dean. You were always ready to take care of yourself, and everybody else around you too. I had to fight you every step of the way the last time you had a cold, Dean.” Cas sighed. “And now, this doesn’t seem like you. Omegas are taught to obey. By society. And you never cared about that before. I finally got you, and now I’m afraid I’m going to lose you in an entirely different way.”

“Cas…” Dean gasped, before dropping to the floor and hugging his mate. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” he cried into Cas’ neck. “I didn’t even realize I’d been doing it. It was just so easy to slip into. These hormones, they fucking want me to be taken care of, to not fight, to not make waves. It’s been scaring me a little too, whenever I can actually think about it.”

“I’m so sorry, Dean,” Cas said, squeezing Dean back so hard it almost hurt. “It’s biology, I know, I swear I know, but it just doesn’t feel like you.”

“I can be an omega and still be Dean. And if I can’t, I’ll fucking do it anyway,” Dean said, and felt a wave of relief when he heard and felt Cas laugh at his crappy attempt at a joke. “I didn’t even realize I was doing it, babe. I am so sorry.” He started kissing Cas’ jawline. “From now on, point out when I do it. We can kick this bad habit together, okay?”

“Of course,” Cas said, no longer sounding so broken. Dean hugged him again, before kissing him on the mouth. And for once, the kiss didn’t heat up. It was sweet, and almost shy, and the fact that Dean was almost in Cas’ lap, both of them naked, Dean’s breasts pushing against Cas’ chest the whole time, and yet they were still such a sweet and innocent kisses only showed just how big of a deal this had been, how badly it had been weighing on Cas.

“I love you so much it hurts sometimes, Cas,” Dean whispered as they finally broke apart.

“And I love you just as much, if not more, Dean,” Cas said sweetly.

“Naw, I totally love you more, trust me,” Dean teased, glad to see the smile back on Cas’ face.

“Not humanly possible,” Cas retorted.

“Fine,” Dean fake pouted. “We’ll just have to agree to disagree.”

Cas laughed. “I could learn to live with that.”

Dean shivered slightly, suddenly remembering he was sitting naked on the bathroom floor without being completely dry from his shower yet. “I probably oughta get dressed now,” Dean said, grabbing the towel that had slipped off of him earlier, and trying to finish drying his hair.

“Since it’s because you’re cold, I think I’ll allow it,” Cas joked.

Dean stood up and fumbled with his towel for a minute, trying to figure out how to wrap it around to actually cover his breasts. “We should have naked days,” Dean said randomly, getting a little frustrated with the towel. He could tie the damn thing around his waist, why was it so difficult to do it now?

“You’re hopeless sometimes,” Cas muttered as he took the towel from Dean and wrapped it perfectly in one try.

“Maybe you should’ve been the omega,” Dean said before blowing his mate a raspberry.

“And miss this view? Never.” Cas gave a quick squeeze to one of Dean’s breasts to emphasize, and Dean couldn’t help but let out a tiny moan. “You seem to be enjoying it too much, anyway.”

“Whatever you say, alpha,” Dean said grumpily, just to tease Cas. They both glared at each for a few seconds before bursting out laughing.


	13. Chapter 13

The long sleeved green shirt that Dean pulled on had fit perfectly fine yesterday, but was already a bit tight in the chest region today. He couldn’t help but wonder how much of the stuff Sam had brought yesterday he would even be able to keep by the end. The pants still fit, thankfully, though he ended up having to pull the drawstring a bit tighter than he did yesterday. He wondered what sizes he’d eventually be buying for himself after he was done changing. He’d been a large in alpha sizes, but from what he could remember from ex-girlfriends, omega sizes were way different. Those panties from long ago had been really tight on him, and he didn’t think Rhonda had been anywhere near as slim as he was now. 

He hated to admit it, especially after the talk he’d just had with Cas, but he was kind of looking forward to buying all the new clothes he’d need. He paused for a second. He was actually looking forward to it, and not just because society told him to like clothes, right? He remembered liking how all the different omega clothes looked back when he was still an alpha, and feeling kind of jealous that they got to wear such interesting stuff instead of same crap different fabric like most alpha clothing sections consisted of, and he breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn’t doing it just cuz society told him to. Good. This was probably going to get exhausting real fast, but it was definitely going to be worth it.

While getting dressed, he had still refused to look at… that thing… that had been causing such problems. He was definitely not looking forward to the physical exam today. That whole section of his body was weirding him out so much. Would he have felt the same if he’d presented as omega the first time around? Probably. He’d always thought of himself as a manly man (or a boyly boy, if that was even a thing), which was probably the reason he had always tried to hide the parts that didn’t quite live up to the alpha hype. He most likely would’ve adjusted a bit faster to all this back then than he was now, but Dean was certain it still would’ve felt just as weird.

He took the normal pills before heading downstairs, where he could already smell whatever it was Cas was cooking up for lunch. He skipped the extra painkiller, since he didn’t feel quite bad enough to need it just yet. He figured he’d definitely be needing one after the doctor left later, though, since the poking and prodding was gonna be way worse than before. He had a brand new place for her to take measurements or whatever, and there’s was no way that crap wasn’t gonna hurt at least a little. He rubbed his legs together, already feeling sore just thinking about it.

When he got to the kitchen, he stopped and stared. Cas was making… bacon cheeseburgers! “Holy crap, I love you more than ever before, Cas,” Dean said before grabbing a plate and a bun to start piling everything he could on it while waiting for the burgers to finish cooking.

“Fries are in the oven. Parmesan garlic, your favorite,” Cas said over his shoulder as he flipped the last burger.

“Marry me,” Dean joked without thinking, smothering some ketchup on the top bun so it’d be ready for the melty cheesy goodness soon to follow.

Cas froze, spatula in hand. “We could, now…” He said slowly, like it was something he’d never thought of, because it was so hard to believe.

Dean dropped the ketchup bottle, which thankfully he’d already closed. “Shit, Cas, we could.” Same secondary gender marriages were legal for omegas and betas, but since two alphas together almost never lasted past a one night stand at the very most, no one had ever really bothered to legalize it for them. No reason to, according to pretty much anybody that wasn’t Dean, Cas, and the people who loved and supported them together, like Sam and Bobby.

“You’ll legally be an omega,” Cas almost whispered, burgers forgotten. “When you were in there, going through the tests during that consultation meeting, they told me about the legalities of this all. How you’d be able to get everything changed over officially with just a few DNA tests.”

“Cas,” Dean said, tears already streaming down his face. He almost jumped when suddenly, Cas was getting down on one knee in front of him.

“Dean Winchester,” Cas said, holding Dean’s hand in his just like every other marriage proposal ever. “Will you do me the greatest honor of my entire life by marrying me?”

Smiling bigger than he had ever smiled in his entire life, Dean dropped to the floor in front of Cas. “Yes, yes, yes, a billion fucking times yes, Cas,” he managed to get out before kissing every inch of his mate’s face that he could reach, Cas trying to do the same thing.

“We can go buy a ring in a few days,” Cas said a few minutes later as they ate their only slightly overcooked burgers. “Make it look official. You can pick out literally anything you want. I couldn’t care less about the price.”

Dean wiped away more tears with his napkin. “I don’t care what it looks like, Cas. It could be a dented up mood ring from a thrift store, and I’d be happy. Cuz every time I look at it, I’ll know exactly what it means.”

Cas cleaned up the worst of the kitchen mess while Dean complained about his new stomach capacity (“I couldn’t even eat a second burger, man,” Dean moaned, “and barely any freaking fries, this sucks”), then they both went into the living room to make one of the most important phone calls of their lives. It took a few minutes to get the three-way call to work, mostly because Bobby was still a bit stuck in the stone age when it came to most technology, but when they finally did, Dean couldn’t help but bounce when he announced they had some great news.

“You didn’t get knocked already, didja?” Bobby asked playfully (well, playfully for Bobby).

“If he hasn’t gone into his first heat yet, I don’t think that’s possible,” Sam said. “Besides, even if he was, he wouldn’t know for at least a few weeks, at the earliest.”

“Shut up, Sammy,” Dean barked, quieting up his brother faster than had ever happened before.

“Sorry,” Sam said in apology.

“You two were saying?” Bobby asked.

“We have some incredible news, and we wanted you two to know immediately,” Cas said, trying his hardest to not let his excitement overwhelm him.

Dean, on the other hand, just shouted “Cas asked me to marry him and I said yes!”

The speaker phone was quiet for a few very long seconds. Finally, Sam broke the awkward silence. “I thought two alphas getting married wasn’t legal? Wasn’t that why you guys never did it before?”

“Dean will legally be considered an omega as soon as the transition is complete. He’ll have to get a few DNA tests to prove it, but afterwards he’ll be considered ‘omega’ by every government-run institution, and it’s always been legal for an alpha to marry an omega,” Cas explained.

“Holy shit,” Sam said quietly.

“So does this mean I hafta wear a damn suit to walk you down the aisle or something?” Bobby asked grumpily, though from how well Dean knew him he could hear the tears in his voice. Everybody laughed, and suddenly the awkwardness completely disappeared.

“You can wear whatever you want, I don’t really care. I’ve wanted this for years, so as long as you’re not naked, I don’t give a shit,” Dean said while still laughing.

“Yeah, we definitely don’t wanna see you naked,” Sam joked.

“I will have you know I am a rather attractive man to some,” Bobby huffed.

“Yeah, sure, you keep on telling yourself that,” Sam teased further.

“If you’re gonna be naked, then so am I,” Dean said. That shut Bobby up quick.

“Eww…” Was all that came from Sam’s end.

“I might be okay with that,” Cas said, joining in on the fun.

“Eww…” Came two different voices.

“Okay, fine, everybody wears clothes,” Dean settled.

“Are you gonna wear a dress or a tux, Dean?” His brother asked.

“I’m… not actually sure. I hadn’t really thought about it yet,” Dean said, though now his brain was going a mile a minute with all the options.

“That’s pretty much been the theme this entire week,” Cas said under his breath, so that only Dean could hear. Dean proceeded to stick his tongue out at him, and Cas smiled in return to show he’d been joking. Mostly.

The four of them talked for over half an hour, though the conversation was mostly dominated by Dean and Sam. By the time everybody hung up, they’d already decided on a short engagement (since they’d been waiting so long anyway), an outdoor ceremony (because Cas wanted it to be in a garden somewhere, because he loved flowers and watching the bees and insects so much), and that Bobby wasn’t going to come naked (thank god), but probably wasn’t going to be wearing a tux, either. Dean and Cas were both so overjoyed that they actually jumped a tiny bit when Cas’ phone rang a few minutes later.

As per usual, they had a half hour before the doctor was to arrive. Which, as Dean pointed out, was the perfect amount of time to watch a short episode of something on Netflix while they cuddled on the couch. Dean grumbled under his breath when the knock finally came. Cas went to answer the door while Dean readjusted his shirt, which somehow unexplainably had gotten pushed up during the show, not that Dean or especially Cas knew how that had ever happened. He saw his nipples poking out through the thin fabric, and started grumbling further when he realized he’d be stuck wearing bras soon. Those things always looked like torture devices.

Coffee was served and conversation started flowing. Dean couldn’t help but announce that he was now an engaged man. They even offered her an informal invitation to the wedding, once the details were all figured out. Somehow, that made even talking about the submissive streak that had scared Cas so badly easier to deal with. Dean did decide to save his mild aversion to thinking about his newest addition for when they were in the bedroom, though.

And off to the physical exam they went. There were lots of compliments this time, though. And Dean was really pleased to hear that most of the outward changes were pretty much complete. He tried not to groan when she mentioned that the only thing that looked like it wasn’t done yet was his chest.

“How, umm… how big are they now?” He asked, afraid to hear the answer, but needing to know anyway. Stupid freaking curiosity.

“Hold on a second,” she said as she flipped back to the previous page in her notebook. She rattled off some numbers, but when she saw the confused expression on his face, she looked like she was doing some mental calculations, then said, “A small-ish 36D.” This time, Dean actually did groan.

“They do look proportionally good on you, though,” she said. Dean groaned again. She gave him a sly smile. “And your mate seemed to like them, too.” It even looked like she winked. Oh god, could this get any more embarrassing?

“At this point, I think I’d rather you were poking at my hoo-hah,” Dean grumbled.

“It came in already, I take it?” She asked, as Dean started to get into position on the bed, staring up at the ceiling to avoid looking at the doctor.

“Yeah, and it hurt like a bitch the whole way,” Dean complained.

“Entirely understandable,” she said, and Dean could hear her digging around in her bag. “It’s different for each omega, obviously, but for every easy time there’s another who has it difficult. My sympathies that you ended up being one of the difficult ones.” He felt her place something on the bed near his feet, and was going to ask about it except suddenly fingers… pressure… oww.

He winced, and shifted uncomfortably. “I’m going to need you to stay as still as possible, please,” she asked nice.

“Kinda hurts, and it feels really weird,” Dean said, but tried to keep himself still.

“Don’t worry, it’s completely normal. Both the sensations and the vagina itself.” Dean let out the loudest groan yet. “Is everything okay? Did I cause you pain?” She asked, worry in her voice.

“No, I’m good. It’s just… It’s still so fucking weird, you know? And I can’t get over it,” Dean admitted. Maybe it would’ve been easier to discuss this in the living room, when she wasn’t poking at it?

“That makes perfect sense. While it is a completely normal thing that happens all the time in nature, this is the first time it’s happening to you. It’ll take awhile to adjust, but I’m sure you’ll be perfectly used to it in no time flat,” she said, using that damn reassuring tone that always calmed Dean down, at least a little. “Some day, you might even like it.”

“Yeah, cuz that’s totally going to happen never,” Dean muttered. The doctor just chuckled.

There was some more uncomfortable poking, a lot of resisting the urge to squirm, and a couple of tiny “oww”s from Dean, when finally the prodding stopped. He was about to breathe a sigh of relief, when he heard her pick up whatever it was she’d set by his feet earlier. And it sounded metallic. He sat up quickly. She was holding this weird looking metal thing. “The fuck is that?” He asked, suddenly a little bit scared.

“A speculum, so that I can look inside and make sure it formed correctly,” she said, for once finally showing a slight hint of annoyance.

“Oh hell no,” he said, not sure if he should just get up and leave.

“It’ll be over before you know it,” she said, going back to her calm coaxing.

“Nuh-uh, you’re not sticking that… thing… inside me, no way,” Dean didn’t even want to think about it.

“It doesn’t hurt, I promise. And the sooner I start, the sooner it’s over.” When he still didn’t look convinced, she tried asking a little bit more politely. “Please? I just need to make sure everything is healthy.”

Dean sighed and felt his smaller shoulders droop. “Fine.”

It was cold, and it felt weird. If he hadn’t been so sore from the damn thing growing in in the first place, it probably wouldn’t have even hurt, but he didn’t care because he still hated it. But she did finish up quickly, that was for sure.

She congratulated him on everything going far better than expected, but he couldn’t even bring himself to be polite. He shoved his clothes back on as she left, and curled up on the bed after he was dressed. When Cas came in a few minutes later and curled up next to him, Dean still felt grumpy, but he told Cas everything. There were no tears this time, but that didn’t mean he appreciated Cas’ soothing words and gentle caresses any less.

“I’m kinda tired,” Dean said after a little while.

“Do you want me to leave?” Cas asked, unsure.

“No,” Dean said. He paused, took a deep breath. “I wanna sleep next to my fiance.”

Cas hugged him, then kissed him on top of the head.They only got out of bed long enough for Dean to put on a pair of the pajama bottoms that Sam had bought, and for Cas to slip into one of Dean’s no longer needed pairs of boxers. They were a bit loose on him, since Dean had always been the bigger of the two, but they’d do for the night. Dean took his pills real quick, then they were both snuggled together under the covers.

“I love you, Cas, and I’m going to keep loving you forever,” Dean said, right before yawning.

“I’ll love you forever as well, Dean. Maybe a few weeks past it,” Cas said. Dean pushed him in the shoulder, but Cas just laughed.

“Shut up and go to sleep,” Dean said. Cas just continued to laugh.


	14. Chapter 14

The pain and soreness was less when Dean finally woke up the next morning, even compared to the other times he’d taken his pills right before going to bed. Maybe the doctor was right, and his outside bits were pretty much done. His shorts didn’t feel any looser, though he noticed she was also right about Thing 1 and Thing 2. They were pretty much the only thing that was still sore. Well, that and what he decided should be named Thing 3, since he still couldn’t bring himself to use the actual work. The “V” word. He scrunched his face up, still hating even the thought.

“You look cute when you do that,” Cas said, startling Dean.

“I have never, and will never, ‘look cute’ while doing anything,” Dean grumbled.

“Except scrunching up your face like that,” Cas teased.

“Nope,” Dean said, still denying it.

“And when you pout like that,” Cas continued.

“Still nope,” Dean persisted.

“And when you cuddle up to me and let out that little contented sigh of yours, rubbing your cheek against my chest,” Cas informed him.

“I would never,” Dean huffed.

“You do it every time we sleep cuddled up like this,” Cas confirmed.

“Omega hormones,” Dean blamed.

“You did it the few times we tried to sleep cuddled up like this when we first met, too,” Cas told him, all smiles now.

“Lies. Lies and slander,” Dean said, ducking his head to try and hide his blush.

“And you’re extra cute when you blush,” Cas said, kissing the top of his head.

“I hate you,” Dean grumbled into Cas’ chest.

“‘Lies. Lies and slander’,” Cas told him back.

“Keep this up and you’re gonna owe me the biggest damn diamond ring in the world,” Dean threatened.

“Worth it.”

Cas’ laughter followed Dean as he stomped out of the room.

There was a knock on the door while Dean was on the toilet, the positioning of which still felt kind of wrong. “Yes?” Dean asked, knowing full well who it was.

“I humbly request permission to join you in the shower,” Cas’ muffled voice said, in a voice so solemn that Dean couldn’t help but laugh.

“Let me think about it,” Dean said as he flushed. The sound of disappointment only made him laugh louder. “Permission granted, duh!” He shouted. The door opened immediately, and Cas grabbed him and kissed him for all he was worth.

When they pulled apart, Dean asked “You ready?” Cas nodded, and Dean pulled off his pajama shorts first, then his t-shirt. He felt so good about everything that he even struck a sexy pose by squeezing his once again larger without his permission breasts together to make them look even bigger. Cas made a strangled noise that made Dean laugh far harder than it probably should’ve.

Dean motioned his head towards the extra large shower stall, and laughed again when Cas scrambled out of Dean’s old boxers so quickly that he wouldn’t be surprised if they’d ripped. They kept to themselves just long enough to get the water flowing at a reasonable temperature, then suddenly Dean found himself slammed into the wall, Cas rutting against him and claiming his mouth, hands on his breasts making him almost lose it right then. Everything was so sensitive and everything felt so fucking good. “God, Cas…” he moaned.

Cas reclaimed Dean’s mouth and started to trail his hand down Dean’s stomach. Felt. So. Good. Dean thrust into Cas’ hand when it reached his cocklet. Everything felt so amazing that even that word couldn’t kill it. But then the hand moved further, and Dean froze. Not there.

Cas pulled back, looking Dean in the eyes. “I won’t if you don’t want me to.” Dean was conflicted. He still couldn’t get behind the idea that he even had it in the first place, but it was throbbing with need and he was pretty sure it would feel pretty good, and…

Dean’s libido won out in the end (surprise, surprise), and he nodded at Cas before pulling him back in for more kissing and rocked his hips into Cas’ hand. Don’t want any mixed signals here. Cas’ hand went slow, like he was prepared to pull back any second, just in case Dean changed his mind. The slowness was driving Dean crazy, but he was also really grateful for it, too. It gave him time to adjust to the idea better. Dean couldn’t help the moan that escaped when Cas finally reached the outer edge. Then there were fingers, and Dean damn near lost his mind with lust. “More,” he managed to say. Shit, maybe he could get behind this thing.

“Dean?” Cas asked, even though his eyes were completely glazed over. Dean nodded, and lifted one of his legs up to wrap around Cas’ waist. All the invitation he needed. Dean felt himself being lifted, and he started to wrap his other leg around Cas’ waist. He’d seen enough porn to know how this worked.

Again, Cas was gentle and slow, taking his time so as to not hurt Dean. But at this point, Dean didn’t care if Cas broke him open like a damn watermelon, he needed this that bad. “Cas, god please, Cas,” he moaned.

That first thrust made him scream in pleasure. God, he thought he’d felt full before? That was nothing. Everything else on the planet was nothing compared to this. As Cas kept thrusting, all Dean could do was hold onto his shoulders and moan. This was the best feeling ever.

Dean started to feel his orgasm building, right as Cas said in between panted breaths “So close, Dean.”

“Same,” Dean managed to say, though he wasn’t completely sure how he’d remembered what words even were at this point.

“Mark me,” Cas managed to get out, and Dean didn’t even have to be asked twice. He bit into Cas’ shoulder, and that somehow managed to trigger both their orgasms simultaneously. Dean let go of Cas’ shoulder and screamed, wave after wave of pleasure riding through him. There was so much he felt like he was going to die from it, and he was completely fine with that. Everybody had to go some time, and ‘orgasm too intense’ seemed appropriate for his death certificate.

He didn’t end up dying, but apparently his bones and muscles all decided to leave him at once. He melted, and probably would’ve fallen over completely if Cas hadn’t been holding him up. They looked at each other, both barely able to breathe, Cas’ knot tying them together for what was probably going to be a good, long time.

“Holy fuck,” Cas said, pretty much summing it up. It had felt like a religious experience or ten.

“Don’t be turning me on again like that so soon, Cas. I’m not sure I could survive another round,” Dean teased, though he was pretty sure he was telling the truth about not surviving. Intense didn’t even come close to describing what they’d just done.

Giving up on the idea of actually getting any cleaning done this time, Cas turned the water off and, still carrying Dean, they both tried their best at drying off while still locked together. They finally ended up back in their bedroom, since there wasn’t really much of a point for Dean to be in the spare one at this point. Cas pulled their comforter up over the both of them, and Dean cuddled up to his mate, admiring the mating mark he’d left. It was smaller than the one Cas had given him, which seemed so weird even though Dean knew his mouth had gotten smaller along with the rest of him (not counting the boobs, but he’d finally decided they could stay). But at least now they matched.

Cas shoved his nose into Dean’s neck, scenting him. “You smell so good, better than before.”

Dean returned the favor. “Yeah, you do too. Different, kind of. Fucking amazing.”

They spent the next half hour or so going back and forth between slow, lazy kisses and scenting. Cas had smelled better pretty much every day to Dean, but today there was something new to it. Like having the most amazing pancakes ever, then suddenly finding chocolate chips. Hell, just smelling it was making Dean sweat a little. Cas’ knot had almost gone down enough for them to pull apart, but Dean kinda wished it hadn’t now. That smell…

Dean wiggled his hips experimentally, and that provided some satisfaction. He started wiggling more, cuz damn that felt good.

“Dean,” Cas moaned. His breathing started to speed up a little. “Thought you said you couldn’t survive another round.”

“That smell, I just... “ Dean was struggling with his words, wiggling more. “So good, and… I need… I need…” Dean started thrusting then, even though Cas wasn’t hard anymore. “Cas, I need…” Dean didn’t know what he needed, because they’d only just had amazing sex less than an hour ago, but his body was starting to scream at him. _Wantwantwantwant_ …

“Dean, no, stop,” Cas was suddenly trying to push Dean away. Why? Sex felt so damn good. Dean started thrusting harder. “Dean, stop!” Cas was using his commanding voice. That usually meant something, but right now, it was just unbelievably hot.

“Neeeeeed…” Dean whined.

Cas suddenly pulled out, the knot only big enough to brush a little, but even that felt so good. But then it was gone, and Dean felt empty all over. “Cas,” Dean started crying. “Please?”

“Dean, listen to me,” Cas said, holding Dean away from him. “You’re starting your heat. You’re not thinking straight.”

“Alpha, need,” Dean whined. Why had Cas pulled away? It was feeling so good. And he smelled so good, like the most delicious things in the world, all combined into six feet of sexy. Dean let out another whine, trying to sound as pathetic as possible. Cas needed to know how much Dean needed him right now.

“Shit, I thought we had at least another day. Stay right here, I’ll go get your meds,” Cas said, pushing away further. Dean whimpered. Did his alpha not want him?

Cas got out of bed and started for the door. Dean scrambled across the bed after him, his thighs already soaked in slick. “No, don’t go!” Dean wailed miserably. “Stay, alpha, please?”

“I’ll be right back,” Cas said.

Dean still tried to follow, though his legs were a bit shaky when he tried to stand. Cas came over and gently pushed him back on the bed. Alpha came back! He grabbed Cas’ wrist and tried to pull him back onto the bed too, but Cas resisted. Dean looked up at him, pleading eyes already starting to again fill with tears. “Please, alpha?”

Cas looked like he got a little paler, but then he stroked Dean’s hair. “I… Alpha has to go get something. Can you be a good… omega, and wait here for alpha?” Cas almost looked like he was going to be sick, but if he was going to be right back, that was okay too.

“I can be a good omega for my alpha,” Dean agreed. Cas left, almost running. He wanted to get back to Dean as fast as possible, which made Dean very happy. He crawled back into the bed, wanting to get ready for his alpha. Dean was such a good omega that way.

When Cas got back about a minute or so later, Dean presented himself for sex. “Knot me, alpha,” he whined. He knew he shouldn’t be so whiny, but he’d been so lonely.

“Fuck,” Cas muttered under his breath. Yes, that was what Dean wanted. That.

“Please?” Dean pleaded.

“Umm, sit up for your… alpha now, sweetie. He needs you to do something,” Cas said. His voice sounded weird. But Dean sat up. He’d do anything his alpha said, if it meant getting his knot. The blanket underneath him already had a wet spot, and Dean felt proud. He loved his alpha that much.

Cas handed him an open bottle of water, and three different pills. He hadn’t seen any of these yet. “You need to take those, Dean,” Cas told him. When Dean looked at him in confusion, Cas continued. “Your, uhh… alpha needs you to take those pills, sweetie. So be a good omega… for… alpha, please?” Cas was looking so sick. He didn’t want his alpha to be sick. Cas needed to be happy so he could knot Dean. But he also wanted to be a good omega for his alpha, so he nodded and took the pills.

“Now you can knot me, right alpha?” Dean asked. He’d taken the pills, whatever they were. Now they could have more sex. Earlier had been great, but Dean hadn’t felt like this earlier. Maybe it would be even better now?

“Not yet, sweetie,” Cas said. When Dean started crying, Cas visibly panicked. He grabbed a bottle from the night stand and shook another pill out, handing the pill and the bottle of water to Dean. “Can you take one more pill for your… alpha, huh sweetie?” Dean nodded and swallowed this new pill like he did the other three. So many pills. Did Cas catch the flu or something, and he was trying to keep Dean from catching it when he knotted him? That would explain why Cas looked so awful right now. Can an alpha still knot somebody if they’re sick? Dean felt like he should be able to remember the answer, but things were starting to slow down for some reason. He saw Cas put the cap back on the new pill bottle and put it back down on the night stand. That was weird. Wasn’t that where Cas kept his sleeping pills for when his insomnia got really bad? Dean’s thoughts kept getting slower and slower. He was getting so sleepy. He didn’t want to be sleepy, he wanted his alpha’s knot. He couldn’t hold in the yawn, but at this point he wasn’t sure if he had even tried. Things were getting kind of fuzzy around the edges. “Alpha?” Dean slurred. His eyes were closed and wouldn’t open because they weighed too much, but he felt Cas’ hand in his, felt him squeeze. Dean tried to squeeze back, but that was when he slipped into unconsciousness.


	15. Chapter 15

Dean felt like he was on fire when he woke up. Everything was sore, and it only took him a few seconds before realizing he was naked. He remembered getting in the shower with Cas, and the holy shit amazing sex they’d had. They’d ended up in their bedroom, kissing and snuggling while they waited for Cas’ knot to go down, and Cas had smelled so damn good, but pretty much everything after that was fuzzy. Did they end up getting drunk or something? Because now that Dean thought about it, he felt really hungover. He tried to move, but mostly just let out a pained moan instead.

A few seconds later, Cas was by the side of the bed, looking down at Dean. “Dean, are you… okay?”

Dean rubbed his hand over his face. “Yeah, I’m great, but you might wanna check on the truck that apparently hit me. It probably has a Dean shaped dent,” he said, groaning in pain again.

“Oh, thank god,” Cas said, leaning over to hug him.

“You’re glad a truck hit me?” Dean asked, even more confused than before.

“It wasn’t a truck, Dean. It was your first heat,” Cas said, pulling out of the hug so he could sit next to Dean on the bed.

“Shit,” Dean muttered. “I thought we still had a day or two for that?”

“So did everybody else, Dean. You were… You were really bad. I ended up having to convince you to take a sleeping pill without telling you what it was. I’m sorry,” Cas hung his head in shame.

“No, Cas, I should be the one apologizing. If you had to drug me up to knock me out, I must’ve been horrible. I’m so sorry. Can you forgive me?” Dean tried to look sincere and apologetic, but he ended up ruining it by letting out another pained groan. He was finally okay with everything else, but this heat shit he could most definitely do without. That opinion he was sure would never change.

Cas handed him a new bottle of water and a small handful of pills. He knew the painkillers already, but didn’t recognize the other three. “I’m guessing the other prescriptions?” He said, before tossing them in his mouth.

Cas nodded. “One’s to suppress the heat in general, one’s to manage the hormones, and one’s an extra painkiller made specifically for heat related pain. After this one is over, we can get you put on a more long-term heat suppressant, but for now these will have to do.”

“I really can’t remember any of it. Was I that bad?” Dean wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer.

“I love you more than anything, Dean, but that almost wasn’t you. It scared me,” Cas said, sad look on his face.

Dean winced at the pain of moving, but he was willing to put up with it as he moved over to hug his mate. “I’m sorry,” he kept whispering to him.

Cas hugged him back, whispering “I’m sorry” right back.

A few minutes later, Cas pulled away. “I have to go call the doctor to let her know that you’re awake now. I called her earlier to let her know what happened, and she told me she wanted to come over and check on you as soon as possible.”

Dean leaned back in bed and groaned, equal parts pain and shame. When Cas came back from calling the doctor, he helped Dean into his old robe. Like all of Dean’s old clothing, it was baggy from being way too big, but that was for once easily fixed just by typing the belt tighter. Cas changed the sheets on the bed while Dean sat in an armchair and watched him. He tried to not think about all the stains he could see on them, and tried to relax while Cas was downstairs in the laundry room.

When Cas came back a few minutes later, he helped Dean into the living room, and had him lie down on the couch. He covered Dean up with a blanket, and even brought him a glass of juice. “The only reason I’m letting you take care of me is because I feel like I got hit by multiple semi-trucks at the same time,” he informed his mate. “Don’t count on this level of cooperation next time I catch a cold.”

“I’ve met you, Dean. Trust me, I know better,” Cas teased, then turned on the TV as he sat at the other end of the couch. Dean put his feet in Cas’ lap since it was in the way, and Cas automatically started massaging them.

“Hey, the hell are you doing with my feet, that… Actually, that feels kinda good. Keep it up,” Dean said, suddenly discovering the joy of getting a foot massage.

Cas kept it up til they both heard a knock at the front door. Cas got up to answer it, and came back with the doctor following right behind him. “Got a little bit impatient for things to be over, I see,” she teased.

“The sooner it was over, the sooner my tits would stop growing,” Dean said in a fake grumpy voice.

She laughed. “Very sound reasoning. Think it worked?”

“They’re even bigger,” he said, grumpy for real this time.

“I’m sure they can’t be that bad,” she said lightly. Instead of answering, Dean just sulked.

Cas brought out only two cups of coffee this time, since Dean was still sipping on his glass of juice. Cas moved over to sit next to the doctor on the love seat so Dean could have the whole couch to himself. He stayed snuggled under his blanket while he and Cas answered as many of her questions as possible. When Cas started describing how Dean had acted when he was in the throes of heat, he almost threw up. He’d been a freaking monster. How could Cas ever forgive him for that? Dean tried to wipe away his tears with the sleeve of his overlarge robe without Cas noticing, but of course that was when Cas chose to look over at him. And Cas, damn him, sent Dean the most apologetic look ever. Dean had been the monster, so why the hell was Cas apologizing like that? And oh look, even more tears. Great.

After the contents of his nightmares for the next ever were explained, she got out her notebook and they started going through the normal stuff, asking everything that hadn’t already been explained. It was almost reassuring, after the morning Dean had had. When it was time for the physical exam, though, that part Dean would have gladly skipped. Would have paid to skip. Almost would have handed over the keys to his Baby to skip. Almost. He wasn’t that crazy.

Cas helped him to the spare bedroom, but left after Dean assured him he was capable of standing for a few minutes on his own. He slid out of the robe, thankful that the painkillers had kicked in enough that that simple movement hadn’t hurt. She got out the tape measurer, only this time she told him each new measurement, and what he had started out as. He had lost a lot more body mass than he’d originally thought. She even told him some of the sizes she thought he might be using, once he made it to an omega clothing store. He glared when she gave him a final bra size of 36DD, but he politely kept in all the insults when she mentioned that that was about the size she had originally thought he’d end up as. He was still giving her the stink eye as he laid down on the bed and propped up his backside.

“I apologize in advance, because this is going to be incredibly awkward, with you being in your heat and all. I know how embarrassed you’ve been getting when I examine down there, but remember that everything you’ve been doing so far was completely natural, and almost to be expected. So, if anything happens, no need to feel any guilt whatsoever,” she explained, before putting her gloves on.

Dean didn’t care what kind of warnings and reassurances she had given him before starting, he still hated himself the entire time she was down there. He’d gotten wet, he’d gushed slick, his cocklet had stood completely at attention, and even biting his lips didn’t keep in the fucking raunchy moans that kept coming out of him. If you’d been listening outside the door with no idea what was going on, you’d probably have thought he was masturbating. He couldn’t even look her in the eye by the time she finished, and he sure as hell couldn’t speak to her.

After she left, Cas handed him more pills to take, then bundled him back up in his blanket on the couch, and let him cry and complain all about it. After Dean had finally finished his tale of woe and awkwardness, Cas explained that this was the last home visit, and that they’d be going back to the office they had originally visited next week for the final evaluation. And then after that, they’d be going straight to the courthouse to file for his new secondary gender official change.

“And I was thinking maybe, if you’d like, while we were in the city anyway, we could buy you your engagement ring,” Cas said almost shyly.

“I’d love nothing better,” Dean said, and gave his mate, no, his fiance a kiss.


	16. Epilogue

**~ Epilogue ~ ******

The tests had all ended up coming back with positive results. The procedure had worked exactly as originally planned, other than the slight hiccup in time frame estimates. Dean was now one hundred percent omega. He’d still be going back every so often for further testing, since they had to make sure everything stayed normal, but otherwise, it was now completely over.

One of the unmentioned perks from being part of the study was that they gave Dean the option of switching over to a special new medical practice that had been created specifically for the people who had went through the procedure. It would be small at first, obviously, since the original study had only had twenty people (most of which Dean and Cas had ended up meeting, even befriending a few), but with the next set of unnecessary except for legal purposes round of testing to be started within the next few months, there’d be a lot more people joining them soon. They took care of literally all his medical needs, providing not just a regular see-them-if-you’re-sick doctor, but also a gynecologist and a therapist (it turned out Dean wasn’t the only one who had ended up deciding to seek therapy). They even had a dentist set-up, not that Dean or even Cas could ever figure out why. They both guessed they just wanted all their bases covered.

It had taken a bit of time for all his government paperwork to be filed and become official, since up until now it was very rare for anybody to have changed secondary genders (there were a few cases here and there of false presentations, but those were pretty much only in teenagers), but as soon as everything was as official as possible, Dean and Cas started planning their wedding. And by ‘Dean and Cas’, mostly what was meant was ‘Dean and Sam while Cas and Bobby mostly watched from the sidelines, dumbfounded.’ Dean always made sure to include Cas as often as possible, though obviously for stuff like bridesmaids and the like, Cas’ input wasn’t needed at all. Dean still had no idea if he was going to be wearing a wedding dress or not.

It took almost three weeks for Cas to stop habitually asking “pills?” immediately when he woke up next to Dean.

When they finally told Cas’ family about the whole thing, at least half of them had disowned both of them on the spot. The Novaks were a very traditional family, and getting a procedure to turn yourself from an alpha into an omega was certainly not a tradition they could stand by. Other than a few exceptions, the half that hadn’t outright disowned them made sure to keep their distance even more so than before. A few surprises did happen, though. Cas’ older brother Gabriel was in complete support of them for the whole thing (and even promised them, multiple times, that it wasn’t just to piss off the stuffy parts of the family, that had just been an added bonus), and his cousins Anna and Balthazar were just as accepting. Dean and Anna quickly became fairly close friends, and Cas was constantly having to tell Balthazar “no” when he begged to plan Cas’ bachelor party. Gabriel, on the other hand, succeeded in pouting until Cas promised him the position of best man (and neither of them had the heart to tell him that was exactly what Cas had been planning anyway).

As expected, Bobby and Sam had no issues whatsoever. Well, no big ones, at least. Sam was overprotective of Dean whenever they went out in public in the beginning. If another alpha so much as looked at Dean funny, Sam would bristle, and sometimes even start to growl. It took more than a few smacks to the arm and kicks to the ankle from Dean to finally break him of the habit. He still couldn’t bring himself to look at Dean’s chest for more than a second or two, though. And if Dean occasionally made sure to wear shirts with plunging necklines specifically to watch Sam hilariously squirm, could you really blame him? Cas, at least, enjoyed those times.

Dean managed to find a new job rather easily, all things considered. His old boss had been a bit creeped out when Dean had went in to explain to him what had happened, and to get some letters of recommendation for the new places he was applying at, but he thankfully didn’t let that affect what he wrote. He did make Dean prove he could still do everything he could before, though. Dean ruined a perfectly nice shirt because of that, since he hadn’t been expecting to be elbows deep in motor oil, but it was thankfully one of the cheap ones Sam had bought, so he didn’t mind. He did mind all the catcalls from his former coworkers when he was walking through, though. Apparently none of them recognized him, because at least four of them asked him in some way if he was a knot slut who wouldn’t mind warming their cock for a night or two. His only response to any of them was a dainty omega middle finger in the air.

The new place he ended up at actually had two male omegas already employed, and not as secretaries either. He’d never really known that tomboy male omegas even existed. Guess he wasn’t that much a freak, after all. Even the alphas he worked with were all nice, and he actually ended up telling them all the story of how he became an omega. Not only was not a single one of them disgusted by it, but they were all as proud of him as Cas. One of them even asked for more information about the procedure, because he had a cousin that would be a perfect candidate. Dean had drinking buddies back at his old job, but here he had friends.

A few people at Cas’ work were weirded out by the whole thing, but thankfully most either didn’t care or were like the people at Dean’s new job. Not like Dean really had to deal with the university staff much anyway, and no one ever bothered Cas about it, so…

Dean had ended up crying at the jewelry store when he and Cas had finally gotten around to picking out an engagement ring, because when they found the perfect one, Cas had dropped down onto one knee again and proposed a second time. All the people in the jewelry store had even given them a round of applause. Dean had no idea what the stone was called, but it was the exact same shade of blue as Cas’ eyes, so it could’ve been called dogshitium for all he cared. He wore it on a chain around his neck when he was at work, underneath his shirt to keep it safe.

Looking through Dean’s side of the closet and his drawers, you would literally never guess that the clothing belonged to someone that was once an alpha. While he had started out wearing a lot of jeans and t-shirts with an open flannel on top, just like he always had, Dean had quickly branched out, almost too in love with clothes shopping (and he always made sure to check himself before buying any of it, just to make sure it was what he wanted and not just what society dictated). It had started with the short skirts, which Cas found just as satisfying as he thought he would, and Dean ended up enjoying as well. It had branched out to dresses, because they were just as comfortable as the skirts. And now with that slippery slope so far above him he couldn’t remember what it looked like anymore, Dean had a closet stuffed full of pretty, feminine, omega clothing. He still wore jeans and t-shirts, too, but more often than not the shirt was fitted, or had some cute design on it, or something else that made it completely different from what he wore as an alpha. Dean had even gone so far as to get his ears pierced. It had stung in the beginning, but it was worth it when he could finally trade the piercing posts out for anything he wanted. His jewelry box was huge, but it was still overflowing. It didn’t help matters any that Cas had found out early on that he loved buying random gifts of jewelry to surprise Dean with. They enabled each other at this point.

The bras, though... While Dean finally learned to actually love Thing 1 and Thing 2 (they had ended up keeping those names when Cas had heard him calling them that at one point, and laughed so hard he cried), he wished he could go into his room and burn every single piece of cloth that had a 36DD tag sticking out from it. Fuck ‘em. Though he did relent and buy a pair of high heels. He only wore them for special occasions, and was still a bit wobbly on them, but they did make his legs look even better, even though he hadn’t thought that was possible. Yeah, okay, fine, so he was a little bit proud of his appearance. He accepted that. But even unbiased opinion said he was damn hot, so there.

Cas and Dean had been on a date at a bar when the procedure had finally gone public. The news was playing on the TV, and since the jukebox was temporarily broken the volume had been turned up. Cas was getting two more bottles of beer, while Dean lined up his shot at the pool table. He’s been doing lousy all night, because he had stupidly wore the heels and was still pretty unsteady in them. And as much as he loved Cas’ reaction to the short skirt and low cut top he’d worn with them, they were all messing up his shots at the pool table. He hated to admit it, but for once Cas might actually win a game.

When Dean heard Doctor Angeles’ voice, he immediately turned around to watch. He could see Cas at the bar, waiting for the drinks and doing the same thing. Dean smiled as the tall doctor talked about the procedure, and how in just testing alone it had already made the lives of dozens of people so much better. By the time the report was over, Dean was glad he’d never bothered with make up as he wiped a tear from his eye. Now that it had gone public, other people could finally be as happy as he and Cas were.

“Fucking crazy omegas, just wantin’ to be alphas so they ain’t so damn pathetic!” Some drunk guy at the end of the bar practically shouted. Dean glared at him, not just because of the stupid shit the guy was saying, but because he’d been staring at Dean’s tits pretty much the entire night, and not even in a discreet manner. “Wanna fuckin’ go out and knot some bitches, and they’re usin’ science ta do it,” he continued. The bartender took notice, and was heading down to that end when the drunk guy pointed at Dean. “Bet that omega bitch wouldn’t mind growin’ a knot, be a big strong man for once. Shame ta waste such nice tits, though.”

Cas was already headed towards Dean, bottles in hand, but at this point he had had enough. “Had one, ass hat, and I’m damn glad I got rid of it,” he said angrily, loud enough for the drunk guy, and probably everybody else in the bar, to hear. When the drunk ass hole just looked at him, confused, Dean continued. “I was in the first test study, and I have never been happier.”

The bar was completely silent except for the sound coming from the TV. Cas reached him, and Dean grabbed the bottles and set them down on the nearest table. “Let’s get out of here,” Dean said, and Cas nodded.

As they were turning around to leave, the drunk guy threw in one last verbal jab. “Why the hell would anybody ever be stupid enough to choose being an omega over an alpha?” He yelled.

“So I wouldn’t be a fucking pathetic knothead like you,” Dean said evenly, then walked towards the door, Cas following behind him.

“Probably just wanted alphas to wanna fuck ya,” the drunk guy said, not yelling this time but still loud enough to hear in the otherwise silent bar.

This time, it was Cas that had had enough. “We were together for almost four years before the procedure was even in the testing stages,” he said, growl to his voice. Neither of them waited to see if the drunk dumbass had a response to that, but they couldn’t help but smile when they heard everybody else cheer them on. 

When they drove past the front of the bar, they smiled even bigger when they saw the drunk guy actually get physically kicked out. “You’re welcome back any time you’d like,” they heard the bartender call after them through the Impala’s open window. He even waved.

But that’s just how life is. You take the good with the bad. Dean smiled as he realized that lately, it was mostly good. He turned on the stereo as they drove home, singing along to his favorite songs, Cas holding his hand from the passenger seat.

**Author's Note:**

> I already have at least two time stamps bitching at me in my head to be written, for the wedding and their first pup. If this thing goes over even remotely okay, I'll be writing them up and posting them (they're why I made this into a series in the first place). Might write a few other ones, too. The first time Dean and Cas met might be interesting.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading this. Still a little worried about people's reactions to it...
> 
> **Edit 5/17/17:** Loosely inspired by the PWP [Princess' First Grooming](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5113532) by [staunchlyblue](http://archiveofourown.org/users/staunchlyblue) (warning: when I say PWP, I mean it is pure smut, good, but pure smut).
> 
> Finally got around to posting a link to the fic that inspired this one. Yay, I feel vaguely productive now...


End file.
